AdventureWilla's Kingdom Keepers Insider Fan-Fiction Entries
by AllieDisneyGirl
Summary: On Kingdom Keepers Insider, I'm called Adventure Willa. I've entered almost every challenge & I've won (or been Honorable Mention) several times. Since I wanted to share my fan-fiction entries with people who might not see them on KKI, I've decided to post them here, too. There are a lot of chapters, but each is a one-shot, written for a particular challenge. Enjoy; please review!
1. Chernabog: A Living Nightmare

_On Kingdom Keepers Insider, I'm called Adventure_Willa. I've entered almost every single challenge, and I've won (or been awarded Honorable Mention) several times. Since I wanted to share my fan-fiction entries with people who might not see them on KKI, I've decided to post them here, too. Like I said, I enter almost every challenge, so there are a lot of them. I hope you enjoy them!_

* * *

**Fan Fiction Challenge #1: Chernabog Demons**

**F****or the first fan fiction challenge, I'm curious to know what you think a Chernabog demon looks like!**

* * *

**_Chernabog: A Living Nightmare_**

Tall. Dark. And most definitely not handsome. Chernabog stands tall as a mountain, something out of your deepest nightmares… the kind that make you lay awake in bed, terrified to close your eyes or go back to sleep. Some call him a monstrous hybrid between a minotaur and bat god—a fiercesome mix of man, bat, and bull. He has skin like black leather, almost translucent bat-like wings, and twisting horns on top of his head. His teeth are sharp—protruding fangs that hungrily tear into his victims. But his eyes are the worst part. Gleaming with light, yet simultaneously deep and dark, like bottomless pits of blackness, they dig deep into your soul until you cry out to be released. By then, it might already be too late.


	2. Philby's First Cross Over

**Fan Fiction Challenge #2: First Cross Over**

**In Book I, we experienced crossing over for the first time from Finn's perspective, but what was the first cross over like for each of the other Keepers? Write a scene about your favorite Keeper's first cross over.**

* * *

_**Some Things Can't Be Explained - Philby's First Crossover**_

Philby opened his eyes to find himself in the Magic Kingdom. Moments before, he was in his bed, fast asleep. Philby knew this for a fact. Most people might be disorientated by such an experience, but not him. His brain worked like a computer, processing and organizing facts, then drawing the logical conclusion from them. He scanned his surroundings carefully. Cinderella Castle, the darkened Emporium, the empty train station… he was on Main Street—it was perfectly accurate, down to the smallest detail—but it looked different. Dark. Silent. Mysterious. Empty. "Remarkable," he murmured.

Logical conclusion #1: he was dreaming. But no… a dream couldn't be so precise, so realistic. Philby rarely remembered his dreams, but he was fairly certain that he had never had a dream like this one. If this wasn't a dream, what was happening? Philby needed more data. He looked down at himself. Just like the street, he looked perfectly realistic, just as he always looked. Yet something was different about him, too... it only took a moment for Philby to hone in on the discrepancy. He was _glowing_. A faint, but distinct, glow shimmered around his body, which looked oddly translucent. He closed his eyes, running his hand over his arm. It felt solid; he was there. He opened his eyes again, making sure that the glow wasn't an optical illusion of some sort.

Philby sat down on a bench as thoughts ran through his brain, systematically sorting through his memories and extensive knowledge, searching for some explanation. For there had to be an explanation—there just _had_ to be one. Philby's world was governed by logic. Things didn't just happen without a reason. Then it struck him, and he jumped to his feet. DHIs—Disney Host Interactives, or Daylight Holographic Imaging. That's where he had seen the glow before. Not too long before, Philby had modeled for Disney. They were going to make a holographic image of him, which would serve as a park guide in the Magic Kingdom. But why did he glow like a hologram? How did he get to the Magic Kingdom in the middle of the night? For once, logic seemed to fail him. "You know, some things can't be easily explained." The voice rang out of the darkness, seeming to read his thoughts. Philby spun around, spotting a white-haired old man leaning against a building, watching from the shadows.

"Hello? What's going on?" Philby demanded.

The old man continued as if he hadn't heard him. "You're going to have to learn to believe in things that science cannot explain. Things like… magic." Before Philby could reply, the old man lifted his hand, showing Philby a small fob. Then the man pressed the button, and Philby disappeared.


	3. The Kidnapping (Jess' POV)

**Fan Fiction Challenge #3: Jess Kidnap POV**

**In Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn, Jess is missing for most of the book. Write a description of her kidnapping from her point of view.**

* * *

_**The Kidnapping**_

Jess followed Amanda through the crowd, trying to keep the parade float in sight. They had to warn Finn. Something was going to happen—something bad—and if they didn't get to Finn in time… Jess shuddered. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't know what it was, exactly, but she knew it was coming. Something to do with Cinderella Castle. And lightning. And Maleficent. The Imagineers claimed that they had Maleficent locked away, but Jess knew of her powers. They shouldn't underestimate her. Jess knew that from experience. "Do you think he understood?" Amanda said worriedly. She had held a green leaf up to her face, trying to emulate Maleficent's green skin, but Finn didn't seem to get the message. "I don't know. We have to try again," Jess replied. But the crowd was getting thicker; it was getting impossible to keep up with the float. "Let's cut across to Cinderella Castle. Maybe we can meet up there. If not…" Amanda's voice trailed off, but she didn't need to finish her sentence. Jess knew what she meant. If Finn and the others couldn't help, they'd have to deal with the problem themselves.

As the girls pushed through the crowd, Jess heard a strange sound behind her. She stopped, trying to pick out the noise amongst the cacophony of park guests. It sounded vaguely familiar, like something she heard once on a wildlife TV show. It was coming from the bushes. Jess leaned closer, trying to identify the sound. Was that a _monkey_?! The thought triggered a memory for Jess. She had dreamed something about a monkey. That was when it struck her—Finn wasn't the only one who was in danger from the Overtakers. "AMAND…" Jess started to call out for Amanda, but she didn't have a chance. Before she could react, a monkey jumped onto her, gagging her with a strange-smelling piece of cloth. A second monkey grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes. Jess struggled, trying to get away, but it was no use. _Not again…_ she thought, right before everything faded into darkness.

...

Jess opened her eyes. How long had she been unconscious? It could have been hours; it could have been days. She strained against the ropes that held her. Then she heard a voice—a voice she had hoped to never hear again. A crackling voice, full of ice and scorn. "Welcome back, Jezebel."


	4. Charlene's Betrayal

**Fan Fiction Challenge #4: A Traitor**

**In Book III, what would have happened if there had actually been a traitor among the Keepers, as Wayne warned? Who would it have been and why? How would the rest of the Keepers found out?**

* * *

_**Charlene's Betrayal**_

"Charlene, how could you?" Finn stared at Charlene, still not comprehending what had happened. How could she have betrayed them? Finn had trusted her—they all had. But she led them into a trap. Finn looked around the small, darkened storeroom where he and the other Keepers were captured. CTDs stood guard, armed with pirate swords. Not that they expected to need them… each Keeper was tied up, too filled with emotion to go All Clear. Willa looked like she was going to cry, but Maybeck was purely infuriated. If looks could kill, Maybeck's glare would have left Charlene shriveled up on the ground. Philby's face was blank. Finn knew that he was trying to think of a way to escape, but he didn't seem likely to find one. Jess and Amanda were handcuffed on the other side of the room, with CTDs holding swords against their throats as a precaution. The Fairlies' powers had stopped the Overtakers before; clearly, they weren't willing to let it happen again. Amanda's eyes met Finn's, pleading with him to do something.

Finn knew it was up to him. This was _Charlene_. She wouldn't leave them with the Overtakers. Would she? Finn had to get through to her. And to do that, he had to get out of those ropes. Closing his eyes, Finn made himself picture the darkened train tunnel. It was hard—almost impossible—to rid his mind of Charlene's cold, smug expression, but he had no choice. Achieving All Clear, he stepped through the ropes. The CTDs zoomed towards him, but Charlene held up her hand, stopping them. Taking that as a sign of hope, Finn stepped closer to Charlene. "Charlene, this isn't you."

Charlene seemed to soften, but it only lasted for a moment. She shook her head, pulling away from Finn. "You can't say that. You don't know who I am. When you and the other Keepers look at me, you see a superficial fraidy-cat who only cares about her appearance. But I'm more than that! I'm strong, and I'm brave, and I'm smart. I'm not just a pretty face. But I know that's what you think of me. You've never appreciated me, but _they _do."

Stung by her words, Finn gasped. "Charlene, how can you even say that? You know that's not true. They're putting thoughts in your head!" Finn felt desperate. He reached forward to grab Charlene's hand, but jerked it back when he saw the venom in her gaze. This wasn't the Charlene he knew. "You know you can't trust them. Look what they did to Jess! When she was under Maleficent's spell, she couldn't even remember Amanda. Amanda told me…"

Charlene's face darkened and Finn knew he said the wrong thing. Her voice sharp as glass, Charlene snapped, "Amanda. She's all you care about. You know how I feel about you, but all you can think about is _her_. Speaking of which…" Charlene waved to the CTDs, who grabbed Finn. "Maleficent wants the Fairlies delivered to her personally. The rest of you stay here. As long as you don't interfere with her plans, she says that she'll leave you alone. I suggest that you take her up on that offer. I don't want anything to happen to you." For a moment, Finn saw the old Charlene return to her eyes. Then she turned away and followed the CTDs who were dragging Jess and Amanda away. "Charlene, don't do this!" Finn shouted. But she didn't turn back.


	5. Luowski's Encounter with the Evil Queen

**Fan Fiction Challenge #5: Overtaker Kids Recruitment **

**We know how the Keepers are recruited, but what is the recruitment process like for the Overtaker Kids (OTKs)? Write a description of what it's like to be drafted for the dark side!**

* * *

_**Encounter with the Evil Queen **_

"You there, boy." Greg Luowski looked up from the sunglasses display. The voice belonged to a woman wearing a crown, a dark cape, and a big old-fashioned collar. That would be a strange outfit in most places, but not here, in Hollywood Studios. She looked vaguely familiar, so Greg assumed she was a Disney character. He didn't know which one; he never liked those movies. He didn't like anything about Disney, actually—especially since they turned Whitless into some sort of celebrity. He was just there for the roller coasters.

"Save it for the little kids, lady," Greg said with a snarl. He turned back to sunglasses display, ignoring her. Trying on a pair, he turned to a mirror. The woman was still there… apparently, she couldn't take a hint. In fact, she was staring at him through the mirror. Without meaning to, he met eyes with her reflection.

...

Greg looked around in confusion. He was in a dark storeroom. Racks of Disney merchandise lined the walls. How had he gotten there? He had been trying on sunglasses, then… nothing. He hadn't walked anywhere. Or did he? His mind felt fuzzy, even more so than usual. Thinking wasn't his strong suit, but even he knew that something was wrong. "Gregory Luowski." The voice made him jump—he thought he was alone. He spun around to find himself face-to-face with that weird lady. "Leave me alone, okay? I didn't do anything wrong," he growled, trying to hide the fact that he was seriously freaked out.

"Wrong? Why would you assume that you are in trouble, Gregory? It's because you like trouble, isn't it. You thrive on it." The lady took a step closer to Greg, who stepped back defensively.

"How do you know my name? Are you with the cops or something?" Greg's shifty eyes scanned the room suspiciously. He wanted out. Now.

"We know all about you, Gregory. Jezebel told us about you, before _that boy_ got involved and ruined her." But Greg wasn't listening. Shoving past the woman, he made a break for the door, but something stopped him. He was frozen in midstep. Greg strained against the invisible constraints, not comprehending what was happening. Suddenly, whatever-it-was released him, and he fell to the ground, steaming with anger. No one pushed around Greg Luowski. He didn't like being under anyone's control. Not his parents, not his teachers, and certainly not some woman dressed as a Disney character. He pulled his fist back, planning on punching the woman right in the face, but something stopped him again. "I don't know what's going on here, but you'd better stop it, or else," he barked.

"If you stop trying to leave, such measures will be unnecessary," the woman said calmly. "I have a proposition for you." Seeing Greg's blank face, she added, "An offer."

"I don't want to work for the parks, like Whitless and his stupid friends, if that's what you think. I just want to get out of here." The woman looked silently at Greg, and Greg stared right back. He wasn't afraid of her. After a long minute, she turned away. "Fine. But aren't you the teeniest bit curious about how you got here?" Greg didn't answer. He wasn't one to worry about explanations. He was a man of action—particularly violent action—not ideas. Ignoring his silence, the woman continued. "What would you say if I told you it was magic?"

"I'm not stupid. I don't believe in magic," Greg shot back. The woman laughed, and Greg felt him face turn red. He _hated_ it when people laughed at him. Pursing her lips to hide her amusement, the woman replied, "If you say so. But how do you feel about power? And revenge? Do those sound more appealing?" Now that was interesting. The woman had Greg's attention, so she kept going. "Yes, we can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. Strength."

"I'm already strong," Greg interrupted, flexing his muscles. He couldn't resist a chance to show off. Besides, he didn't need any help in that department.

"I can make you _stronger_. Stronger than any normal human. And that revenge I mentioned? It involves _Finn Whitman_." Greg curled his hands into fists at the name. If this thing gave him a chance to beat up Whitless, he was in. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"For now? We need you to follow Finn Whitman. Watch him. Spy on him."

"Punch him?" Greg asked a little too enthusiastically.

"No. Not yet. You must not reveal himself to him. Gather information on him and his actions, and report back to us. Do not take action until we instruct you to do so. You will also recruit more people for our cause. We have created a video that will… influence those who choose to follow us, but we need someone to find potential candidates. This video is not for the general public. Only chosen ones may view it."

Greg rolled his eyes and turned to go. Watching Whitless, spreading around a video, and following instructions? Not so interesting after all; more like boring. The woman raised her voice, calling him back. "Have you forgotten about power and revenge already? It may not sound like much now, but I promise you this: if you join us, you will play an integral role in defeating Finn Whitman and his little friends: the Kingdom Keepers." Greg stopped again. Those Kingdom Keepers thought they were so special. It would be fun to teach them a lesson—especially Whitless. He turned to face the woman again. "Fine. I'm in. But what am I joining, anyway?"

The woman smiled cruelly. "They call us the Overtakers."

...

Greg stood in front of the mirror again, a pair of sunglasses in his hand. What had just happened? Turning around, he got a glimpse of the woman walking away. It was real… whatever it was. He turned away from the mirror and left the store. Had he examined his reflection a little closer, he would have noticed that something had changed: his eyes were a vibrant green.


	6. Peter Pan and Tinkerbell

**Fan Fiction Challenge #6: Real Life Disney Characters**

**Throughout the series, the 'real life' Disney characters are always described as being different from their movie versions. Choose a Disney character who hasn't made an appearance in the books, and describe how s/he would appear in 'real life.'**

* * *

_**Peter Pan and Tinkerbell**_

"Mommy, look! It's a fairy!" A little girl pointed towards the sign for Peter Pan's Flight, jumping up and down in excitement. Her mother briefly glanced up at the sign before chuckling—her daughter thought that the plastic Tinkerbell on the ride's sign was real. "Come on, sweetie, let's get in line. You want to go on the ride, don't you?" The little girl held back for a moment, staring at Tink in awe, before letting her mother pull her away.

As soon as no one was looking, Tinkerbell flew away. She wasn't surprised that the girl's mother didn't believe her… grown-ups were oblivious. But, she felt slightly offended that the woman had confused her with her plastic alter-ego. Sure, there was a resemblance, but Tink considered herself to be much prettier in real life. Her delicate wings resembled those of a dragonfly, with thin, silver veins running through them. Her green dress, made of small leaves sewn together, was a bit longer than the one she wore in the movie—much more practical for adventures—although it still flattered her figure. Tink wasn't nearly as vain in real life… or maybe she was, but she wouldn't admit it. She certainly wasn't that superficial and envious. She was much smarter, and much braver, too. But, she still loved mischief. That's why she was out in the park—to play pranks on unsuspecting guests.

Now that she had been spotted, she had to get away before she got in trouble with the Cast Members. Again. Her short blond hair was pulled into a bun, preventing it from blowing into her eyes as she darted from one shadow to the next, until she reached a sign that said "Cast Members Only". After checking to make sure that no one was watching, Tink flew over the wall, leaving the public part of the park behind.

Tinkerbell flew past busy cast members until she reached a small treehouse, which looked entirely out of place in the dull, behind-the-scenes area. It was Peter Pan's hideout. Hoping that Peter wouldn't spot her—he hated it when she went on adventures without him—Tink snuck in through the window. For a second, she thought she got away with it, when… "Gotcha!" She found herself inside a hat made of green leaves, much like her dress, except it had a red feather sticking out of it. The hat closed around her before its owner picked it up and turned it over, dropping Tink into his dirty hands. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you, anyway?"

Tinkerbell told Peter about her adventure. To anyone else, her voice sounded like a tinkling silver bell. But Peter understood. Hovering in the air, he sat cross-legged as he listened raptly. Even if he was mad at Tink for leaving him behind, he never turned down a good story. Looking at Peter, it would be difficult to guess his age. Sometimes, he looked like he was eight years old; other times, he seemed more like sixteen. Technically, he was over a hundred years old, so it wasn't a surprise that his age was ambiguous. His eyes sparkled with laughter as Tink told him about the little girl. Absentmindedly, he ran a hand through his messy red hair. It stuck up every-which-way because he never bothered to comb it, except when Wendy made him do it. Just another reason that Tink didn't like Wendy. Tink was the one who took care of Peter, not Wendy. When Peter's original clothes fell apart after years of adventures, Tink was the one who sewed him new clothes. She made him a tunic out of leaves, just like the ones sparrowmen wore back in Pixie Hollow (except much bigger, of course). She got the pattern from a sewing-talent friend. His brown pants were made out of animal skin. Yes, brown… only his Disney-character-self wore green tights. Peter was constantly tearing and dirtying his clothes, so Tink had to make new ones for him every now and then. It happened more often that she would like. But, ever since Peter had turned down Wendy's offer of 'proper clothes'—a fact that gave Tink endless pleasure—she tried not to complain.

Tink finished her story, and Peter tried to hide the smile on his face. "You shouldn't have gone without me," he scolded, attempting to sound stern.

"And why should I listen to you?" Tink replied with a twinkly laugh. She loved to annoy Peter.

"Because I'm in charge! Didn't you hear? When the Kingdom Keepers went to Disneyland, they decided to make me Captain," he said proudly. Tink rolled her eyes. Peter was endlessly cocky and prone to exaggerating; she knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"You're a Character Spy, not a Leader, and you know it," she retorted.

His feelings hurt, Peter flew over to the treehouse wall, turning his back on Tink. It wasn't that Tink was wrong… it was that she had called him on his fib. Yes, it was a childish response, but since Peter was never growing up, he felt he had the right. Tink sighed. Peter seemed immature, but she knew he was more mature than most people thought. He was a skilled fighter, a loyal friend, and a quick thinker. And, as much as he loved to have fun, he knew when to be serious. Back on Neverland, Peter had to be responsible, for the sake of his Lost Boys. Here, he took his role as a Spy just as seriously. But that didn't mean it wasn't fun, too! Afterhours, he would fly around the parks, looking for Overtakers. Sometimes he'd fight them, especially that old codfish, Captain Hook. But when the park was open, he did a different sort of spying.

Peter's bad mood passed quickly, as it always did. "If I'm a Spy, let's do some spying!" he exclaimed, grabbing his tourist clothes. When he wore them, he could pass as a regular park guest, as long as his hair covered his pointy ears. That meant that he could spy on the guests and Cast Members, too… an increasingly important role. With the old man and the Kingdom Keepers away, the Characters weren't sure who they could trust. Peter put on the Disney World sweatshirt over his belt, hiding the items that hung from it: his trusty dagger and a small bag of emergency pixie dust. Peter always kept both items with him, just in case. "Come on, Tink! Let's go!" he crowed.


	7. The Creation of Jezebel (Maleficent POV)

**Fan Fiction Challenge #7: Creating Jezebel**

**One pivotal scene we never see in the books is when Maleficent catches up to Jess, puts her under a severe spell, and renames her Jezebel. From Maleficent's point of view, what was she thinking and feeling in that moment? What were her intentions for Jess/Jez?**

* * *

_**The Creation of Jezebel**_

It seemed like a normal day in the park. After being trapped in the parks for so many decades, the days tended to blur together. But then I saw _her_. She looked like any other young girl, spending a day in the Magic Kingdom with her friend, but I knew better. I saw the shifty, fearful look in her eyes. This was a girl with something to hide. She was determined, too. Most visitors had sickeningly happy looks on their silly faces, but this girl was different. She was on a mission. But more intriguing than that, I sensed that she had _power_. Maybe she didn't even know it. I looked at her face again. So serious for one so young. No, she knew what she was capable of, and she knew something else, too. I could see it in her eyes. Something was weighing on her: a responsibility, a fear. Knowledge of things yet to come. I felt it in the air, the same way animals can feel a hurricane before it arrives. I could sense magic from a mile away. The girl didn't have magic, per se, but there was no doubt that she was powerful. Not nearly as powerful as me, of course, but strong nonetheless. I smiled; I could use someone like that.

Most of the other Real characters were invisible to humans, but my powers—and years of practice—allowed me to be seen. Today, I would take advantage of that. I walked closer to the girl, ignoring the crowd of fans that gathered around me. They thought that I was a mere walk-around, a false Disney character there solely for the entertainment of the guests. How wrong they were. I pushed them away with a wave of my hand, drawing the notice of a cast member: an old, white-haired man. I didn't pay any attention to him. Why should I? He was no threat to me. The girl's friend—a dark-haired girl, with tan skin—heard the commotion and looked up, her conversation breaking off in mid-sentence. She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away, not wanting to be seen. What did they have to hide, I wondered. Who were they running from? But that did not matter to me.

I stepped in front of the girls, blocking their path. My target looked at me with confusion. "Hello, dear. There's no reason to be afraid," I said with a false smile. Of course she had reason to be afraid, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I wanted her on my side. But then the girl's face darkened with recognition. She knew who I was. I don't mean she recognized me as Maleficent—she knew that I was no actress, that I was the _real _me. I chuckled at her fearful expression as she turned to run. "Dear, there's no point in trying that," I said with a sigh. With another wave of my hand, I stopped her in her tracks. "Come now, dear, you don't need to make this difficult," I said, shaking my head and tsking. The girl's eyes widened in panic. "Amanda, run!" she shouted. Amanda: that must have been the other girl's name. But that girl was insignificant to me. True, I sensed power in her as well, but she wasn't the girl I wanted. Amanda grabbed the girl's hand again and pulled, crying "Jess, I won't leave you!" How cloyingly sweet. Not that I cared.

I reached towards the girl—Jess—and touched my hand to her forehead. She felt hot compared to my cold, green skin. Focusing my energy on her, I let my mind reach deep into hers. Flashes of her memories filled my head. An orphanage… good, that meant she wouldn't have any pesky parents looking for her. Running away… coming to the park, looking for… what? Suddenly, I saw myself in her mind. Not a memory, but a vision of the future. She knew of my plans? Well, not for long. Chanting under my breath, I cast a powerful spell on her, one that would claim her as my own. A slave to my powers. "No!" The cry came from Amanda, and I was forced off my feet by a blast. Amanda's powers were stronger than I had guessed, but it was no matter. The spell had already begun, and there was no way she could stop it. Jess' blond hair turned black, and her skin paled to a deathly white. Her angry, fearful expression faded, replaced by emotionless calmness. She turned to me and bowed submissively. "Jess, no!" Amanda cried out again and rushed towards my girl. Before I could react, my girl held up her hand and cast a spell of her own, stopping Amanda mid-step. "Your Grace, who is this Jess she speaks of?"

"No one of any importance," I replied as we turned to go, leaving Amanda slumped on the ground. A cast member rushed to her side, while another cast member reassured the anxious crowd. "You are Jezebel, now."


	8. A Nighttime Meeting: Wayne vs the OTs

**Fan Fiction Challenge #8: Back In Time: Wayne vs. The OTs **

**We've heard about Wayne fighting the OTs years ago, but never experienced it. What do you think Wayne's first time fighting the OTs was like?**

* * *

_**A Nighttime Meeting**_

It was the middle of the night; the park had closed hours ago. The streets were quiet and dark; the rides were still—Disneyland seemed completely deserted… except for one teenager. Wayne Kresky walked down Main Street, knowing the route by heart even though it was so dark that he could hardly see. Wayne, a boy with dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, had been visiting the park since it first opened. He had loved the park right from the start. He loved everything about Disney, in fact. His school notebooks were full of sketches of Disney characters, and he had seen every movie. He knew the Mickey cartoons by heart, word for word. Many boys looked up to baseball players or actors, but not Wayne. Walt Disney was his hero. He had dreamed of working for Mr. Disney, ever since seeing his first Disney cartoon as a young child. One day, he hoped to become a part of WED Enterprises, the elite team who designed Disneyland. A few years ago, Wayne learned that Disneyland had a job opening for young boys—they needed newsboys to sell issues of The Disneyland News on Main Street—and he jumped at the opportunity to apply. He got the job and had been working there ever since.

Wayne was a good worker, and the other employees were impressed with his diligence and enthusiasm. It wasn't long before he was promoted. Bit by bit, Wayne had worked his way up through the ranks of employees. He hadn't reached the top—in fact, he was nowhere near it. He was still young, after all. But he had made a name for himself, and he heard that he made quite an impression on some high-ranking people. That's why he was there tonight, standing in an empty park. He had received a mysterious message, telling him to meet _someone_—he didn't know who—on Main Street, two hours after closing. Apparently, it had something to do with another promotion. Wayne knew that it could all be a prank. After all, he had gotten promoted before, and it wasn't anything special. Usually, it required a quick meeting in his superior's office, as well as a bit of paperwork. If he listened to common sense, he might not have shown up at all. But Wayne was curious, and he had a feeling that this meeting might be something special. So here he was, wandering up and down Main Street, and waiting. And waiting.

Suddenly, a flash of movement caught his eye. Something was going on near Sleeping Beauty Castle. Feeling a burst of excitement, Wayne dashed towards the castle. Maybe his secretive note-writer was there. His heart beating loudly in his chest, Wayne reached the castle and looked around. He could have sworn that the shadows were moving, but now… nothing. With a sigh, Wayne turned to walk back down Main Street when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around, catching a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, but then it disappeared again. It was like an optical illusion: when he looked at it, it wasn't there. Wayne searched the area, but he couldn't find anyone. Or more accurately, he couldn't _see_ anyone. There was a tickle on the back of his neck, a feeling in his gut… It was difficult to explain, but Wayne felt a presence. As crazy as it sounded, Wayne felt sure that someone was there. Someone invisible. But that was impossible; maybe he was over-tired.

Wayne was turning to leave once again when he felt a searing heat whiz past his face. What in the world? Suddenly, another fireball materialized out of thin air, and shot straight towards him. Wayne should have jumped out of the way, but he was so astounded that he forgot to move. Just when he thought he was going to be burnt to a crisp, a man ran up to him, breaking his reverie. Wayne leapt to the side, and the fireball missed him by an inch. "Here! Take this!" the man shouted, tossing Wayne a sword. For a moment, Wayne thought it was just a toy. But when he felt the weight in his hands, he realized it was real. Fireballs? Swords? What was going on? But Wayne didn't have time to think. The man shouted out instructions. "Go forward! To the left! An inch more. Swing it!" Wayne followed the orders without knowing why. The voice grew more encouraging. "That's right! You've got it now! Take a step to the right. Swing again. That's my boy… you've done it! Put the sword down; she's gone now. I think we scared her off."

Wayne sank to the ground, his chest heaving from exertion and fright. He had a hundred questions, but all he could get out was, "She?"

"Yes. Maleficent. She's relatively new, but she's already getting too big for her britches. I have a feeling she might make some trouble for us."

Maleficent? Like the character? It didn't make sense. But then again, none of this made sense. The man reached out his hand, pulling Wayne to his feet. "Thank you, sir, but I don't understand," Wayne replied. "Do you mean…" His voice trailed up when he saw the face of his rescuer. It was Mr. Disney himself! Wayne's jaw dropped. He was speechless.

Mr. Disney laughed at the look on the boy's face. "I said exactly what I meant. It was Maleficent. The character… the Real character. They're all real, you know. Here in the parks. I know you didn't see her—only I can see the Real characters—but I'm sure you saw her fireball. Is that hard for you to believe?"

Wayne wasn't sure if this was a trick question. He looked at Mr. Disney's eyes, expecting to see a glimmer of amusement. But he was completely serious. "Well… I've always felt that there was magic in the park," Wayne answered carefully.

"I know you do. That's why I brought you here tonight," Mr. Disney answered with a smile. "I have a special position for you, but mind you, there will be risks involved. But I've been watching you, and I think you're the man for the job. Why don't you come back to the firehouse with me? I'll explain there." Wayne nodded eagerly, hardly able to believe what was happening. As he happily followed Mr. Disney down Main Street, he had no idea that he was about to take a job that would change his life forever.


	9. Fairlie Gifted

**Fan Fiction Challenge #9: If You Were a Fairlie…**

**If you were a Fairlie what powers would you have and how would you use them to help the Keepers?**

* * *

_**Fairlie Gifted: The Girl Who Could Communicate With Animals**_

I remember the first day I realized I was "special." It was a memorable day, considering it was also the last day I saw my parents. I was just four years old, and they took me to the animal shelter to pick out my first pet. I was ecstatic, until we entered the room. It was lined with cages and crates, each of which contained a cat or dog who wanted a new home. I started crying. But it wasn't sadness that overwhelmed me… no, it was the voices. I'm not talking about barking and meowing, although there was plenty of that. I heard the voices _in my head_. All at once. They weren't speaking my language, but I understood them just the same. The voices continued, blending into an overpowering wave of noise, and I couldn't handle it. "Stop talking! Everyone stop talking!" I shouted. I squeezed my eyes shut, as if that would help, and sank down to the ground. But the voices _still _continued. Now they sounded concerned, but I tried not to listen. Maybe if I could block them out, they would go away. I felt someone grabbing my arm but I pulled away, until I realized that the 'someone' was my mother. I opened my eyes to see her and my father looking down at me, very worried. Somehow, I ended up in a hospital. They thought that something was wrong with me. I guess my parents couldn't handle it either, because they left me there. I was sent to a home for "gifted" children, where adults told me that I was a Fairlie—a person with extraordinary powers. They claimed that they wanted to take special care of me. But really, they just wanted to study me.

Fast forward twelve years, and I'm still here. The home reminds me a lot of that shelter, but instead of animals, this cage holds unwanted kids with unusual abilities. And yes, I can still hear voices, but now I know why. My "gift," or my "power," or whatever you'd like to call it, is that I can understand animals. It's not like speaking Spanish or French; I can't hear a woof and translate it to English. It's more like telepathy. Mammals, reptiles, birds… I can communicate with all of them and more. If I really focus, sometimes I can even control them. But it doesn't frighten me anymore. I enjoy it, actually… animals are better company than humans around here. I did have one friend—a girl named Mattie—but she left. Ran away. She went to help some other Fairlies and a group of kids known as the Kingdom Keepers. How do I know about them? It's not telepathy, if that's what you're thinking. Actually, I just read about them. "The Kingdom Keepers" is my favorite book series. Most people think it's fictional, but if you're a girl who can talk to animals, you learn to broaden your definition of what's possible.

Ever since Mattie left, I've been hoping that she would come back for me. I _know_ that I could help the Keepers, if given the chance. When they caught that bat during their Animal Kingdom adventure, the Keepers wouldn't have had to guess if it was an Overtaker or not—I could have told them right away. And those DHI tigers? I would have known about them, too. The monkeys wouldn't have captured Jess in the first place, if I was around to dissuade them. Cruella's hyenas, Jafar's snakes, Maleficent's raven… the Overtakers' ranks are filled with animals. At the very least, I could spy on them. But if I could get close enough and focus hard enough, I could do even more than that. Imagine if I controlled them! The Overtakers' minions would become double agents who reported back to me. Maybe I could manipulate Gigabyte, or even Chernabog himself! He is part bat and part bull, after all. But I'll never find out while I'm stuck here.

Another girl motions to me; it's my turn to use the computer. I open my e-mail and do a double-take, hardly believing my eyes. There's an e-mail from Mattie! I quickly decode it and gasp. She needs my help: not in my fantasies, but in real life. It's not just a dream anymore. She's coming to help me escape, and I'll finally have my chance to become a Kingdom Keeper.


	10. OT Lair: Hidden in the Jungle Cruise

**Fan Fiction Challenge #10: OT Lair**

**We've seen the inside of the dungeons under Pirates of the Caribbean, and caught a glimpse of the Tom Sawyer island fort, but what does an OT lair look like? Describe where the Overtakers might be now and how they've decorated their hangout.**

* * *

_**Hidden in the Jungle Cruise**_

"It could lead to treasure, or it could lead to danger. So you'd better keep your eyes open…" The guide's voice boomed over his microphone as he steered his boat into a ruined temple, located on the Mekong River. The guests laughed good-naturedly—this was the Jungle Cruise; there was no danger. But one creature knew better. As the evening's last boat sailed past, the moonlight reflected off the scales of a snake. There were many animals in this attraction, but this one was different. Unlike the Audio-Animatronics, he was alive. And, he was wearing a hat.

The sound of corny jokes faded into the distance, replaced by an eerie silence. The Animatronics and vegetation, which seemed harmless during the day, cast mysterious shadows. The Jungle Cruise was one of Disney World's silliest rides, but after dark, it seemed much more sinister. Dangerous. Wild. Once the park officially closed, the snake reared up and flickered his tongue, tasting the air for intruders. After he felt sure that no one was watching him, he slinked into the ruins. The snake glided over the cool, damp rocks until he reached an Audio-Animatronic tiger. Like all the other Animatronics, the tiger was turned off, frozen in a menacing growl. Suddenly, it sprang to life with a roar. Baring its fangs, the tiger pounced on the snake, pinning him to the ground.

"You sssssstupid tiger! Don't you recognissssse me? It's Sssssir Hisssss!" the snake exclaimed indignantly. Obediently, the tiger stepped back and settled back into its frozen position. Sir Hiss huffed; he knew that the Overtakers had to increase security after the Keepers found their base on Tom Sawyer Island, but the tiger annoyed him. Especially since it kept trying to eat him. After straightening his hat, he continued past the tiger into the fake greenery behind it. Sir Hiss pushed aside leaves until he reached a rock wall. At the touch of his tail, a door appeared. It had been hidden by a magic spell—another recent addition. The Overtakers didn't plan on being found again.

Sir Hiss slithered into a cave-like passageway. Weaving between stalagmites, he travelled along the dark, rocky path until it opened into a large space. It was dark and gloomy—not the ideal decorating scheme for most, but perfect for Overtakers. The room was dimly lit by torches, which sent shadows flickering across the walls. On the ceiling, stalactites intermingled with intricate carvings of snakes, demons, and dragons. Rows of stone benches encircled the room. During council meetings, the benches were filled with Overtakers. The stone was damaged in places—chipped, burnt, bullet-holed, and scarred—a result of the confrontations that inevitably followed meetings. The Overtakers weren't peaceful, even amongst themselves. Only one thing was in perfect condition: the Magic Mirror, which hung on the wall in a place of honor. The Overtakers used it to spy on the rest of the parks. In more recent years, they used it to follow the progress of Tia Dalma, the Evil Queen, and Chernabog.

Beyond the Meeting Room was the Armory, which was lined with countless shelves of weapons. Swords, muskets, daggers, pistols, bows and arrows… but also more unique items: spell books, poisoned apples, potions, spindles, lockets that could hold a person's voice, and more. Anything the Overtakers might need to create curses. Sir Hiss slithered past it on his way to Prince John's room. Every Overtaker had a private room, decorated according to his or her personal taste. Logically, the lair should have been small, since it was located in the middle of a ride. But, it was infinitely larger than it seemed. The Evil Queen used her powers to create it after the Overtakers had to abandon Tom Sawyer's Island. That was the benefit of making a lair with magic, mused Sir Hiss. Back at Tom Sawyer's Island, the Overtakers were crammed into a confined space. Here, their lair was limitless. But it still wasn't enough. They still were hidden away—not like the so-called 'good' characters, who had the freedom to roam the parks. But someday it would be different. Someday, the Overtakers would gain control. Someday soon.

* * *

_P.S._

_I won this Fan Fiction Challenge with this entry! It was my first Fan Fiction win, although I had previously won three Chapter Challenges - two in Chapter 13, and one in Chapter 18 - which means that some of my writing is in "Kingdom Keepers VII: The Insider"!_


	11. The Power to Teleport (Willa's POV)

**Fan Fiction Challenge #11: Special Powers**

**If you were a Keeper and could ask Wayne for a new special power that required two DHIs to deliver who would you be? What power would you request? Who would be your partner? **

**Write a scene where you and your partner decide what power is needed and why, and then you approach Wayne and make your case.**

* * *

**_The Power to Teleport_**

"Thanks for meeting me here, Willa. You're the only one who would understand this," Philby said with a quick grin. For a second, I felt myself blushing. He glanced away, uncomfortable, and began typing on his computer. Without looking up at me, he added, "Because you get this stuff. You know, the technology. Not because of _us_… Not that I don't… I mean…" I shook my head, feeling my cheeks return to their normal color. Every time I thought Philby was flirting with me, he quickly retreated to the safety of DHI business. "Yeah. I get it. But what did you need to talk to me about?" I replied, sounding more curt than I intended.

"You know that the Imagineers are working on a new DHI update," Philby said, pretending that he hadn't noticed my tone. I nodded—of course I knew about it. It was all we had talked about for weeks. "And you know that each time the software is updated, our DHIs become better. More realistic. More stable." I nodded again, so Philby continued. "DHI 2.0 came with increased sensory capabilities, and in Finn's case, super-strength. This update might come with new abilities, as well. But the Imagineers don't know what it's like to cross over—they won't know what we need. So I'm thinking that we could…"

"Ask for a certain adjustment?" I finished. Philby smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. Philby and I thought in the same way; that was why we got along so well.

"Of course, it has to be technologically feasible—something that can be accomplished by an addition to the encoded data." Philby was in Professor mode; he could go on forever when he got like this. So I decided to interrupt. "I know that, Philby. Can we get to the point? I'm assuming you already have something in mind."

For a second, Philby looked offended, but then he shrugged. "You're not wrong. I want them to adjust the Landings. Now that I can control the servers, I can choose which park we land in, but I can't choose _where _in the park."

"But wouldn't that tell the Imagineers that you've hacked into the system?" Philby looked at me with surprise. Apparently, he hadn't thought of that—a rarity. I savored my victory. "I don't suppose you have a better idea…" he muttered.

"Actually," I smirked, "I do. Maybe we can't change where we land, but what if we could jump to another location? Without actually walking there."

"Teleportation!" Philby gasped, grasping what I meant. "That's brilliant! Willa, you're a genius!" He leapt up from his feet, and I thought he was going to hug me. Instead, he began pacing. "We could travel from park to park, without needing to Return and cross over again. If we left the fob in one park, we could transport to it and Return, without needing Disney buses or a car."

"Or a long walk in DHI shadow," I added, remembering the time I had to walk from Hollywood Studios to Epcot, after escaping Frollo.

"It might even prevent SBS," Philby exclaimed. "How could they trap us, if we could transport to the fob no matter where we are? The Overtakers would never catch us." Philby and I stared at each other before simultaneously shouting, "We've got to talk to Wayne!"

...

That night, Philby crossed us over to the Magic Kingdom. Just the two of us. It might have seemed romantic, if we weren't so worried about finding Wayne. We didn't know where he lived anymore, but he had a knack for finding us when we needed him. As we paced Main Street, I spotted a flashing light coming from Cinderella Castle. Long short long… long short long… "Philby! Look!" I whispered. He turned, but the light was gone. "Willa, I think you're imagining…" But then, the pattern repeated. "Morse code! That's a 'K' in Morse code!" I exclaimed triumphantly. KK—Kingdom Keepers—it had to be Wayne!

We rushed up to Escher's Keep, where we found Wayne waiting for us. "I presume that you've come to discuss the update?" he enquired, before we had a chance to say anything. I didn't ask Wayne how he knew that: when it came to Wayne, you learned not to ask questions. Instead, we started explaining our idea.

Wayne's eyes lit up. "Teleportation. Why didn't I think of that? Imagine the possibilities! If we found the Overtakers' lair, you could enter and leave, unhindered by guards…" Wayne's voice trailed off as he walked over to a bookshelf, opened a secret compartment, and pulled down a file. He muttered to himself as he flipped through the papers. "Unstoppable spies… And without the risk of SBS…" He scanned the papers, nodding. "Yes, yes; I think it could be done. It would just take a few tweaks to the code…"

"When you think about it, jumping from one location to another isn't that different from crossing over in the first place. Our DHIs would just have to re-download in a new spot," Philby added eagerly. "It's just a matter of projection."

"But do you think the Imagineers will agree?" I asked nervously. I knew that they had 'fixed' the DHI software before. "How will you explain teleportation, without giving away the fact that we're still crossing over?"

"You just leave that to me," Wayne replied with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

_P.S._

_This entry was chosen as an Honorable Mention on KKI!_


	12. An Overtaker Takes Over the D23 Expo

**Fan Fiction Challenge #12: Maleficent at D23**

**Special thanks to the D23 attendees who voted on this week's Insider Challenge!**

**On Saturday morning, Disney Studios debuted footage of the new Maleficent movie and welcomed surprise guest Angelina Jolie to the stage. But what if Maleficent, herself, had sneaked into the Expo and interrupted the presentation? Start with Kingdom_Willatree's "Hello, Imagineers. Miss me?" and Finn_Electric's "Don't bother trying to leave. The doors are sealed," and imagine what happens next. What does Maleficent say to the crowd? How do the Keepers (as DHIs or kids in the audience) manage to take her down… Or do they?**

* * *

**_An Overtaker Takes Over D23_**

The audience went wild as Angelina Jolie walked onto the D23 Arena stage, introduced by Sean Bailey—president of Walt Disney Studios. She was there to support her upcoming movie _Maleficent_. As the two discussed the film, a girl in the audience felt a shiver of excitement run down her back. As a Kingdom Keepers fan, she felt a particular interest in Maleficent. But was it bad to have so much attention focused on an Overtaker? She pushed such thoughts out of her head, wanting to focus on the presentation. After all, the Kingdom Keepers books were technically fictional… weren't they?

The lights went down and the audience fell silent, as a clip from the movie was displayed on a massive screen above the Arena stage. When the clip showed Maleficent casting her curse, her eyes glowing bright green, the girl gasped aloud. That was ominously similar to the Kingdom Keepers storyline. She shivered again, but not from excitement: the room felt strangely cold. She was just imagining it… wasn't she?

The clip finished, and everyone expected the lights to return. But the room stayed dark. One minute, two minutes, three minutes passed in the pitch black. A garbled murmur of worried voices filled the room. A security team rushed Angelina Jolie off the stage as Sean Bailey reassured the crowd that the technical difficulties would be solved soon. Suddenly, a fireball flew across the stage, and Sean Bailey fled in terror. The crowd held its collective breath as a single spotlight illuminated a woman. Not just any woman—a woman with green skin, a purple-and-black cloak, and a horned headdress. It was Maleficent herself! "Hello, Imagineers. Miss me?" she exclaimed triumphantly as the crowd burst into applause, thinking that this was all part of the show. But the applause stopped abruptly as the woman summoned a fireball out of thin air and shot it towards the audience. People leapt from their seats to escape, and Maleficent chuckled. "Don't bother trying to leave. The doors are sealed," she said as the fireball disintegrated right in front of the audience.

As audience members screamed and looked for a way out, the girl sneaked towards the stage, practically invisible in the writhing crowd. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she wanted to do something. She had dreamed of the opportunity to be a Kingdom Keeper, and here it was. She wracked her brain, trying to think of the ways that Finn and the other Keepers had defeated Maleficent. It always seemed so doable in the books. But before she reached the stage, she felt her feet lift off the ground. Struggling against invisible bonds, she couldn't escape as Maleficent levitated her into the air and brought her onstage. "Well, well… what do we have here?" Maleficent purred.

The girl wanted to have a witty retort, but she could only think of one thing to say: "You're supposed to be dead!"

Maleficent laughed bitterly. "Don't believe everything you read, dear. I was… under refurbishment, you might say. But all of this…" She gestured to the audience before continuing, "This is like a bolt of lightning to my system. We get our strength from belief. You might have considered that before giving me my own movie!" Now she was cackling gleefully. "The very people who tried to erase me have empowered me. And now, I will get my revenge!"

Maleficent summoned another fireball, and another, and another, until the stage was filled with floating balls of fire. Looking over the terrified audience with glee, Maleficent smiled. "Did you think this was just pretend? Think again!" she shouted as she aimed one fireball at the girl, who was quickly realizing that Overtakers were much more frightening in person. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact. But instead of feeling a burst of searing heat, she felt herself hit the ground. Maleficent had released her from the spell. "Not you again!" Maleficent growled. The girl opened her eyes to see who had distracted the evil fairy. Three glowing teenagers stood on the stage: a girl with dark hair, a girl with blond hair, and an African American boy. The girl recognized them at once—it was Willa, Charlene, and Maybeck! Maleficent shot all of her fireballs at them, but the fire passed harmlessly through their holograms, fizzling out on the other side.

"I told them that they should make a Kingdom Keepers movie instead of a Maleficent movie," Maybeck quipped.

"Well, I told them that it was a good idea to cross us over, just in case," Charlene retorted.

"Actually, that was Philby's idea. Which reminds me… Turn up the heat!" Willa added into a headset. The big screen flickered, and a live feed of Philby appeared. "I'm on it! And while I'm at it, why don't I give you a little more light?" he replied. He pressed a few buttons on the monitor in front of him and the arena lights turned on. Within seconds, the heat kicked in as well. Sweat dripped down the girl's face as she watched the Keepers in awe, her near-death experience all but forgotten in the presence of her heroes. But she was quickly reminded of it when Maleficent—weakened by the heat, but still dangerous—grabbed her by the throat. "Did you really think a little heat could stop me? I might not be able to hurt you, but I can hurt your little friend here."

"You're wrong on two counts. Technically, I've never met her, so we aren't friends. And, you're not going to hurt her, or anyone else here. Unless you want me to hurt you." At the sound of the new voice, Maleficent released the girl, who eagerly jumped up to see her savior. It was a boy holding a sword. If there was any question about his identity, Maleficent cleared it up when she hissed, "Finn Whitman."

"In the flesh. Or rather, in the hologram. I'm sure you haven't forgotten what I did to you the last time we met," he replied, waving the sword threateningly.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Maleficent laughed again, but it sounded false this time. Finn didn't answer; he just took a step closer. Maleficent looked between the Kingdom Keepers and the audience, weighing her options. "You'll regret this. I'll be back, and you'll all pay!" she shouted. There was a huge burst of light and smoke, and when it cleared, Maleficent was gone.

The audience was silent, shocked by what had just happened. Then they burst into applause again, as Willa, Maybeck, Charlene, and Finn took a bow. Sean Bailey returned to the stage, clapping along with the audience. "The Kingdom Keepers! That was quite a show, wasn't it? Thanks for coming, kids. Now back to the presentation," he said with a fake smile. The Kingdom Keepers walked off-stage, pulling the girl along with them. "That wasn't just a show, was it?" she whispered to Finn under her breath.

"Nope. That was the real thing," he answered solemnly.


	13. A Disney Dream, Or Is It?

**Fan Fiction Challenge #13: In Disney as a DHI**

**Write a scene where you wake up inside one of Disney Parks as a DHI, similar to what Finn did in Book I. Where are you? (Disneyland? Disney World? A cruise ship? What attraction or location?) Describe what you see and feel and experience as being a hologram for the first time.**

**Which original Keeper or Disney character or Imagineer or Disney Legend is there waiting to welcome you?**

**(Wondering which names you can use in a fan fiction entry? Be sure to check out this blog post.) **

**Thanks also to Swimming_Crossover for sending in this FF idea!**

* * *

**_A Disney Dream... Or Is It?_**

At 10:30 PM, I closed my eyes, laying in my bed. At midnight, I opened them in the Magic Kingdom. I'd been to Walt Disney World more times than I could count. I memorized the park's layout; I could walk its paths blindfolded. Apparently, I could even do it in my sleep. I had dreamt about Disney World before, but never like this. Usually, I imagined a warped version of the park, where memories and thoughts blended with actual attractions. This time, it was completely accurate. I was in Fantasyland, next to Peter Pan's Flight. Small World was across the street. The new Tangled restroom stood on my left, on the way to Liberty Square; on my right, I saw the carrousel in the distance. It was as if I was actually there, except for one thing: the park was empty and completely silent. No music, no murmur of crowds. I tried to rationalize it to myself. It was _my _dream; why would anyone else be there? But it gave me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The solitude made the park eerie and unfamiliar, and I wondered if this dream was actually a nightmare. I strained my ears, trying to penetrate the heavy silence. Then I noticed it: a faint buzzing, like a mosquito in my ear. I jumped away, hoping to avoid a bug bite, but the sound followed me. I swatted at my arms to brush off the invisible insect. My skin felt strange, as if I wasn't solid. That's when I realized the truth: the sound wasn't _following_ me, it was coming _from_ me! I looked at my hand and did a double-take. It _glowed_! It wasn't just my glow-in-the-dark Mickey Mouse nightgown—it was _me_. A faint blue light sparked around the edges of my body. Suddenly I realized what was happening. I was a DHI, just like the characters in my favorite book series!

Before that information had time to sink in, I heard a noise and spun around to get a better look. Something—or someone—stood on the roof of Peter Pan's Flight. "Who's there?" I called, only slightly spooked. Even if it was someone terrible, I couldn't get hurt. After all, this _was_ just a dream, albeit an extremely vivid one.

The person leapt—flew?—down from the roof. "It's just me. You must be the new recruit!" The boy had red hair, topped off by a leafy hat and a red feather. I recognized him immediately. "Peter Pan!" I gasped. "You're my favorite character!"

"I know. You have good taste," he said with a smirk. "Wanna spy on some Overtakers?" I nodded, so excited that I couldn't think of anything to say. "All right. Let's head to Adventureland. We could walk, but flying's more fun, don't you think?"

"Sure. Flying. Definitely," I stammered with a huge smile on my face. Disney World, Kingdom Keepers, _and _Peter Pan? This was the best dream ever!

"You'll need pixie dust, of course, and happy thoughts. But it doesn't look like that will be a problem," he laughed, taking in my awestruck expression. Reaching into a pouch on his belt, Peter pulled out a handful of twinkling glitter, before throwing it at my face. With a sneeze and a scream of delight, I launched off the ground. "I'm flying!" I shouted gleefully.

"Yep! Now let's go find Kaa."

"Wait a minute. Kaa? The snake from Jungle Book?" I replied, my enthusiasm dampened. When I was little, I had been terrified of Kaa.

"That's him. He's even bigger in person," Peter said with boyish relish. In _The Jungle Book_, Kaa was long enough to wrap himself around Mowglii. How could he be bigger than that?! Snakes terrified me, and the mere thought of a snake that large wiped all happy thoughts from my mind. I crashed to the ground with a yelp. "You okay?" Peter called down, laughing.

"Yeah. You go on without me," I mumbled. Peter shrugged before flying off. I sat on the ground, stunned. That crash landing _hurt_. Things don't hurt in dreams. So what was happening to me? I stood up slowly, trying to process what was going on. Could this be _real_? Had I actually crossed over? But that was impossible! Even if the stories were true, no one had turned me into a hologram. My thoughts blurred as excitement mixed with confusion, tinged with fear. This was the real Disney World! Did that make me a real Kingdom Keeper? And if the Kingdom Keepers were real, then the Overtakers were real, too… Suddenly, I didn't want to be in the dark park by myself.

I noticed some lights to my left—the carrousel had turned on—so I decided to go in that direction. As I walked, I gazed around with a new sense of awe. Even though I'd been to Disney World many times, I felt like I'd never seen it before. Not like this. When I reached the carrousel, a voice broke my reverie. "Close your mouth. We are not a codfish." I looked up to see a woman riding Jingles, the lead carrousel horse. It was Mary Poppins! I closed my mouth abruptly, but my eyes were so wide that it looked like they would pop out of my head. Mary Poppins shook her head, tsking. "It's impolite to stare. Stand up straight; don't slouch!" I straightened up, blushing, and she smiled at me. "They've been looking for you. You should come with me." Before I could ask who "they" was, Jingles disconnected from the carrousel and began floating through the air. Mary Poppins looked back over her shoulder at me. "Spit spot!" she called.

I chased after them, running to keep up with Jingles, who bounced up and down as if he was still a part of the ride. When they reached the Partners statue on Main Street, Jingles slowed to a halt. "Oh, Miss Angelo! I've found your recruit!" Mary Poppins called out before riding away into the darkness. _Miss Angelo?_ I wondered. _Could it really be…_

"Hi. I'm Willa!" a friendly voice called out as a girl rushed forward to meet me. "I've been waiting for you for an hour! I assumed you'd cross over at The Landing, but the technology must work differently for KKRs. I'll have to tell Philby that there's a glitch in the system."

"KKR?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, KKR. Short for Kingdom Keeper Recruit. It's kind of like the VKKs, but different because… well, because we didn't ask you first. You know the Kingdom Keepers Insider website?"

"Of course. It's my favorite site!" I replied with a grin, still in shock that I was talking to an actual Kingdom Keeper.

"I know. It was a rhetorical question. That's how we found you." While that sank in, Willa continued explaining. "We knew that fans couldn't resist the opportunity to help with the next book, so it provided us with a way to monitor all of our biggest fans. The Overtakers are getting stronger. We need help—people who are already familiar with our story, who have knowledge of Disney history, creative new ideas, and a strong belief in our cause. We patrol the site to look for likely candidates, and you were on the top of our list."

"But no one filmed me," I said—an oddly practical concern, considering how much I was freaking out on the inside.

"You can thank Philby for that. Filming a new DHI is a complicated process. We couldn't do it without attracting attention, and we're not sure who we can trust right now. So he came up with a new system. To put it simply, we found photos of you online, then applied our DHI data to your picture. Your hologram won't be as advanced as ours, but it does the trick for now."

"So I'm really a Kingdom Keeper," I murmured, still astonished. "Do I have a mission?"

"No need to rush; there's plenty of time for that later. Wayne told me not to overwhelm you by telling you everything at once. For now, this is plenty to take in. Trust me, I remember. I'll see you tomorrow night!" She picked up a small fob, and before I had time to ask another question, she pushed the button.

* * *

_P.S._

_I got a shout-out on Ridley's Blog on KKI for this entry! In his blog post, he said that I "__could take first place week in and week out."_


	14. Dumbo's Magic Feather

**Fan Fiction Challenge #14: Keepers in Search of…**

**Write a scene where the Keepers go into a Disney attraction (of your choosing) in search of something and get attacked by an OT (of your choosing). **

* * *

_**Dumbo's Magic Feather**_

"Go where one becomes two, and find what makes the impossible true. Why can't Wayne ever make things easy?" Maybeck groaned as he and the Keepers walked through the empty Magic Kingdom, on their way to Storybook Circus.

"Because then, he wouldn't be Wayne," Finn quipped back. The other Keepers laughed. It was true: Wayne never made things easy for them. But it was for a good reason. The Overtakers might have magic powers, but they didn't have the Keepers' secret weapon—Willa and Philby's encyclopedic knowledge. It didn't take them long to figure out the riddle. But Maybeck still wasn't convinced. "Dumbo? Seriously? Wayne made us watch the movie once; do we really have to go on the ride too? It's the dullest thing in the park."

"Hey, I like it!" Charlene protested.

Philby usually ignored Maybeck's complaints, but he relished the opportunity to explain himself again. "The clues are clear. One becoming two… that's got to refer to the recently-expanded 'double Dumbo' that's a part of the Fantasyland Expansion. And what makes the impossible possible…"

Willa interrupted the Professor to add, "That's Dumbo's magic feather. It doesn't technically make him fly, but it gives him the belief he needs to do so. Belief gives him power. Does that sound familiar to anyone else?" Finn nodded—according to Wayne, the belief of Disney's loyal fans was the reason that characters came to life.

"Fine, but don't think I'll enjoy it," Maybeck grumbled.

...

The new Dumbo attraction was much bigger than the old one—there were now two carousels of Dumbos, with a huge circus tent behind them, where the queue wound through an interactive play area. Maybeck, never one to hold back his thoughts, said what they were all thinking. "So we're here. Now what?"

"Well, we don't know where we're supposed to look. So I suppose that means we'll need to cover it all. We could split up: two of us could go to the tent, two could examine the Dumbo on the left, and the one could search the Dumbo on the right," Philby said, eager to make a plan.

"I don't want to send one of us on a ride alone," Finn said with a sigh. "We need a different… Oh." Finn didn't need to finish his sentence, because one of the Dumbo attractions turned on, making the decision for him. "New plan. Maybeck, you and Charlene will wait here. Philby, you stay with them. If things go wrong, we'll need you to work the ride's controls. Willa and I will get on the ride."

"But what if it's a trap?" Charlene asked nervously. When rides turned on by themselves, the Overtakers were often responsible. She didn't need to remind anyone of the catastrophe at Small World.

"What if it's Wayne?" Finn countered. "We need to give it a shot."

Willa and Finn jumped the fence around the Dumbo attraction, skipping the queue, and waited for the elephant-shaped seats to finish their flight. When they landed, the two Keepers climbed in. It was a bit of a tight fit, and Finn was glad that Amanda wasn't there to see it. As the elephants began their flight, Finn and Willa looked around carefully. As the elephant circled towards the attraction's sign, Finn gasped. "How did we miss that?" he exclaimed. An animatronic Timothy Q. Mouse stood atop the sign, holding a small black feather. "Guys! Look up! It's on the sign!" he shouted down to the other Keepers.

Willa gasped for a different reason. "Ummm, Finn? I don't think they're part of the ride." There was a troop of creatures marching out of the circus tent. They looked like elephants… mutated elephants. Their proportions were wrong, and their multicolored skin was covered by dizzying patterns of stripes and spots. "What is that, Dumbo's evil cousin?" Maybeck quipped.

"Actually, I think those are heffalumps," Philby said analytically.

Finn and Willa pulled at the seatbelt that held them in their Dumbo, but it wouldn't release. Even if it did, they couldn't get down when their elephant was high up in the air—and the level that controlled Dumbo's height was stuck. "We're trapped up here. You have to get the feather before they do!" Finn shouted.

The heffalumps stretched and contorted in a strange dance, chanting "We found out what you covet, we find that we love it. With that feather, a heffalump can fly!"

"Philby, try to get Willa and Finn down from there. Maybeck and I can handle the feather," Charlene ordered.

"We will?" Maybeck asked, surprised at Charlene's assertiveness, as Philby ran off to the control booth.

"I can climb that sign, no problem," Charlene said, feeling in her comfort zone with the athletic task.

"And what about the heffa-whatevers?" Maybeck said. Charlene shrugged; Maybeck would have to figure that out on his own.

...

The Dumbo sign arched over the area's entrance, supported by two tall poles. Charlene jumped onto the stone pedestal at the base of the pole, grabbed a decorative handhold, and shimmied up. Meanwhile, the heffalumps marched closer. The distance between the tent and the sign was short, but the heffalumps did not take the efficient path—they danced in circles, singing their song as they went. Maybeck was starting to relax: these guys were not a threat. Charlene reached the top of the pole and leaned on the flag at the pinnacle. But the flag wasn't as sturdy as she hoped—it bent, and she almost fell. Charlene steadied herself, but couldn't refrain from yelping in surprise. The sound attracted the heffalumps' attention, and they turned towards her as one. Their goofy demeanor gone, they stampeded forward menacingly. Maybeck had to leap to the side to avoid being trampled like Mufasa in _The Lion King_. Seemingly exempt from the laws of gravity, the heffalumps leapt on top of each other, making a heffalump tower that rose above the sign. The top heffalump reached out with his truck, intent on snatching Charlene. She had no way out. "Maybeck!" she yelled. "A little help here?" Maybeck charged at the heffalump tower, crashing into the bottom heffalump like a linebacker. The tower wobbled, but did not fall. Clearly, brute force was not going to work here. Maybeck thought quickly—what was the one thing that would distract heffalumps? He wouldn't admit it, but he had loved the Winnie the Pooh TV show when he was little, so it didn't take long to come up with an idea. "Hey! Who wants honey?" Maybeck shouted. "Delicious, golden, sticky honey!" The heffalumps wavered—they really wanted that honey, but they had orders to retrieve the feather, as well as any kids who were after it. It was time for Plan B. After squeaking as convincingly as he could, Maybeck let out a shrill scream. "Look! A mouse!" Heffalumps, like the stereotypical elephant, feared mice more than anything. Trumpeting in terror, the tower collapsed and the heffalumps fled in horror.

Charlene breathed a sigh of relief. Balancing carefully, she crawled along the top of the sign until she reached Timothy Q. Mouse. Reaching out with one hand, she plucked the feather from his hand. Unlike the mouse, who was made of a hard, plastic-y material, the feather was real. This had to be it. "I've got it!" she called out triumphantly. The mission was a success!

* * *

_P.S._

_This entry was chosen as an Honorable Mention on KKI!_


	15. I've Joined the Keepers, Savvy?

**Fan Fiction Challenge #15: An OT Rebels**

**One of the OTs has decided to rebel and join the Keepers. Who rebels and why? Write a scene from the villain's point of view, explaining why s/he left the OTs. Open with: "I never thought it would happen, but I have joined the Keepers."**

**Thanks to Radiant_Amanda for sending in this FF idea!**

* * *

_**I've Joined the Keepers, Savvy?**_

I never thought it would happen, but I have joined the Keepers. They always seemed so _selfless_, so… _honest_. And you know how it is with honest people—you never know when they're going to do something incredibly stupid. I've teamed up with that kind of person before, and do you know where it got me? Arrested. Or chained to my own ship as Kraken-bait. The Keepers remind me of Will Turner—honorable to a fault. When I spend time with people like that, they have a bad habit of rubbing off on me. I learned my lesson, that's for sure. I'm a pirate! I don't want to follow rules or 'do the right thing'. I don't want to be influenced by anyone. I want to be free… Savvy?

I've never been a team player. The captain of a ship shouldn't have to take orders from anyone. So when the Overtakers asked me to join them, I said no. I'm my own man—I don't need to worry about anyone but myself. Why should it matter to me if the Overtakers wanted freedom? I had it already. I had everything I needed—my own attraction, adoring fans, treasure… I even had my own ship. After the Magic Kingdom closed each night, I went sailing on the Seven Seas Lagoon. But as the Keepers and Overtakers' battles grew, things changed at the park. Everyone started to pick sides. Davy Jones and Blackbeard joined the Overtakers, along with some of my own men. But I wouldn't join them until they had something that I wanted. And what could they offer me?

One day, Maleficent came to me with a new proposition. She had a new plan—a plan to bring Chernabog back to his old strength. "Still not interested, mate," I told her. Why would I want to help someone _else_ gain ultimate power? But Maleficent chuckled. She still hadn't told me the best part of her plan… the part that would change my mind. She was going to take over a Disney Cruise ship. A _real_ ship, in the _real_ Caribbean. If I joined her, she guaranteed—she _promised_—that ship would be mine. I'll never forget what she said, her voice as cold as ice. "You think that you're free here? Trapped in this Magic Kingdom, a land of happy endings and giddy children, where we're nothing but actors in a silly play? This is not freedom. But if you join me, you'll have the whole Caribbean as your playground. Now _that's_ freedom." She had a point. The park suddenly seemed small and claustrophobic. I imagined a life of piracy on the open seas, infinitely bigger than the man-made Seven Seas Lagoon, encircled by hotels and crisscrossed by transportation boats full of tourists. "And there will be treasure… treasure beyond your wildest dreams," she whispered in my ear. All I had to do was join her on the cruise ship and fight the Keepers when she told me to. True, I'd have to follow orders for a few weeks, but wasn't that worth a lifetime of freedom? I couldn't resist. Maleficent finally had the leverage she needed, so I made the deal.

But I should have known better. Dishonest people are always dishonest… and that includes dishonest evil fairies. I did what she wanted, but then she got off the ship at a port and left me behind. From what I've heard, she got what she deserved. But I didn't get anything. No ship, no treasure, no freedom. The cruise ship docked in California, and I ended up in the same situation that I had left behind: stuck in a Disney park. Not even a pack of sea turtles could get me out of this. This park had a whole island dedicated to pirates, which was a nice addition, but it wasn't what I was promised, not by a long shot. I don't like people who betray me—just ask Barbossa. I always get my revenge in the end. And what could be a better revenge against the Overtakers than joining their mortal enemies? The Keepers might not be able to offer me treasure or a ship. But if they triumph over the Overtakers, the parks will be free from their battles. And that's a cause worth fighting for… unless a better offer comes along. This is the day that the Overtakers will always remember as the day they thought they could outwit Captain Jack Sparrow.


	16. Willa's Bedroom

**Fan Fiction Challenge #16: A Keeper's Room**

**Pick a Keeper and describe what his/her room at home would look like, take into consideration the taste, background and personality of the Keeper you chose.**

* * *

_**Willa's Bedroom**_

Willa's bedroom was small, but very organized. Her bed was in one corner. It was twin-sized, but it looked much smaller because it was dwarfed by the giant teddy bear—Mr. Totems the Second—who perched on top of her pillow. Next to her closet, a desk was pushed up against the wall, topped by a laptop computer. The desk was filled with school supplies, homework assignments, and essays. If Willa didn't put everything away diligently, it quickly turned into a mess. Her archery supplies—her bow, arrows, and quiver—hung from a hook nearby.

The walls were painted a pale blue, but the color didn't show a lot, since most of the wall space was occupied. Photos covered the wall next to her bed. Willa hadn't had a lot of friends in elementary school, so they used to show her family—her mother, her brothers, and her father. Now, many of the family photos had been put into storage to make room for pictures of her fellow Keepers. Finn, Charlene, Maybeck, Jess, Amanda, Philby, and even Wayne smiled down on her from her bedroom wall (although if she was being honest, there were more photos of Philby than anyone else). The wall behind her desk was her Accomplishment Wall, as her mother liked to call it. Willa didn't like to brag, and the contents of the wall made her blush when her friends came over. Still, she was proud of her accomplishments. Ribbons, medals, and certificates from school reminded her of her successes. Valedictorian, spelling bee champion, science fair winner, and more… She even had Perfect Attendance, before her Keeper days. Now, she missed school more than she'd like to admit. Her mom protested about that at first, but the college money that Disney promised made up for it, especially since Willa's grades never slipped, as evidenced by the A's that covered the report cards taped on the wall. The space above Willa's headboard displayed an assortment of Disney memorabilia: a few choice pins, postcards, and mini-posters. There was a mini-poster of Princess Merida next to her archery supplies too… Willa thought it was a nice touch.

Much of the other wall space was covered by shelves. One shelf held Willa's trophies. Most of them came from academic competitions, but there were a few archery trophies too. The other shelves were filled with books, books, and more books. There were typical books for school—textbooks and reference books—and other books that Willa read just for fun. She also had the Kingdom Keepers books—a fact that both mortified and amused her. Other choices seemed more eclectic. There were books about fairytales; magic, witchcraft, and spells; decoding and riddles; holograms and computers; and more. A recent addition discussed voodoo in the Caribbean. But most of them were about everything Disney. Characters, theme parks, animation, the company's history, and Walt Disney himself were among the topics covered in her collection. Willa's parents assumed that she collected Disney books because she wanted to become an Imagineer. That was true, but it wasn't the main reason. That kind of information came in handy when solving Wayne's puzzles or battling the Overtakers. Besides, Willa didn't want to be outdone by Philby. He might have (slightly) more technical know-how, but she wanted to know just as much—if not more—about everything else.

The far corner of Willa's room had a different tone from the rest. It contained a small side-table, covered by a lace tablecloth. She set it up years ago, after her dad's accident. At that point, it held a Bible and a photograph of him. Even though he had since recovered, Willa had never taken the picture down. Now, the picture of her dad was joined by two newer items: a small pile of stuffing—the last remains of the original Mr. Totems—and a photo of Dillard.


	17. Wayne's Riddle: Wishing for a Meeting

**Fan Fiction Challenge #17: Wayne's Riddle**

**Write a scene in which Wayne gives the Keepers a riddle to solve. What is the riddle? How do they come across it or discover it? How do the Keepers decipher and solve it?**

**Thanks to Laser_Electric for sending in this FF idea!**

* * *

_**Wishing for a Meeting**_

_"__It creates life and grants dreams. Tell it your secrets and you'll never be alone." _

Willa did a double-take. "Did you hear that?" she whispered to the other Keepers. They were standing in front of the firehouse on an empty, darkened Main Street in Walt Disney World. Wayne had contacted Philby the night before, telling the Keepers that he had to meet with them. Philby had showed the others the online conversation:

**-: We have to meet. **

**philitup: W? Is that you?**

**-: Something has happened. I have an important message for you and the others.**

**philitup: What is it?**

**-: I don't dare tell you online. You know what they say about internet safety… once you post something online, you never know who might see it.**

**philitup: This is a private chat. Too many firewalls for anyone to hack in.**

**-: Is anything truly private? Our ****_friends_**** might be reading this right now. Meet me tonight.**

**philitup: Where?**

**-: Do you ****_wish_**** to know?**

**philitup: Of course.**

**-: Want to know a secret? You never know who is watching.**

Wayne's warning rung in Willa's ears as she looked around nervously. Was someone watching them right now? The Keepers instinctively formed a circle, standing shoulder-to-shoulder so they could see all around them. The mysterious message repeated, and Willa saw a glowing light in one of the Emporium windows. The voice was coming from a Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom portal! The Keepers ran over to it, but the window was already dark. They waited for a minute, but the message didn't repeat again.

"What do you think? Do we trust it?" Finn asked. He didn't need to say what they were all thinking. Maybe the message was from Wayne… or maybe it was from the Overtakers.

"Who do we know that speaks in riddles? This has Wayne written all over it," Philby said confidently. When the others didn't look convinced, he sighed. "Come on! If the OTs wanted to trick us, do you really think they'd go to the trouble of making up a riddle like this? Trust me, this is Wayne." The other Keepers reluctantly agreed. It did seem like something Wayne would do. At the least, it couldn't hurt to solve it. Once they figured out the solution, they could decide where to go from there.

...

The Keepers hurried to Escher's Keep. Philby had set up a computer in the room there, especially for occasions like this. They gathered around a table, with the computer and a notepad at hand. "Okay. So we need to think of something that creates life, grants dreams, listens to secrets, and stops people from being alone. Any ideas?" Finn said. Willa stared at the empty notepad as if it would give her inspiration, while Philby typed on the computer like a man possessed. His eyes skimmed through endless search entries while the others brainstormed. "A fairy godmother?" offered Charlene. "She grants Cinderella's wish and brings her to the prince, so Cinderella wouldn't be lonely anymore."

"I don't think so. Turning pumpkins into carriages isn't exactly creating life," Philby replied without looking up from the keyboard.

"What about stars? People make wishes on stars. It could be argued that stars were created by the Big Bang, so they were around when the means for life were created. The stars are always there, so you're never alone when you look at them," Willa wondered aloud. Then she shook her head. "No, that's a stretch even for Wayne."

Philby pushed the computer away. "This isn't working. Let's look at it in a different way. One clue at a time," he said practically. "What creates life?"

"Now Wayne has us pondering the big questions of the universe? Isn't that a little too complicated?" Maybeck complained.

Philby rolled his eyes. "I hate to say it, but for once, you might be right. Maybe we don't need something that literally _creates_ life. Maybe we just need something that is necessary for it."

"Food? Shelter? Oxygen?" Finn rattled off, thinking back to science class.

"Wayne didn't say _human_ life," Willa added. "So what's the one thing that all life-forms need?"

The Keepers paused for a moment, thinking. Then Philby's face lit up. "Water! That's got to be it! Plants, humans, animals, fish… they all need water."

"You get a gold star. But when has water ever 'granted dreams' or kept people company?" Maybeck snorted, still smarting from Philby's backhanded compliment. Philby fell silent. For once, he didn't have an answer. The Keepers sat silently around the table, puzzling over the riddle. Willa held her head in her hands. There was something in the back of her mind, something she couldn't quite put together… "Can I see that conversation again? The one between you and Wayne?" she asked Philby. He pulled up the page on the computer and passed it over to her. Willa stared at the message. _Want to know a secret._ Why did that sound so familiar? And why had Wayne italicized the word "wish"? Suddenly it came to her. She leapt to her feet in triumph. "I've got it!"

"Aren't you going to share it with the class?" Philby replied sulkily, frustrated that he hadn't be the one to come up with an answer. Willa ignored Philby's snarkiness. "_Want to know a secret._ That's what Snow White says at the beginning of that 'I'm Wishing' song. In that scene, she sings into the wishing well, and her voice echoes back to her, like another person is singing."

"So she tells it her secrets, and then she's not alone!" Finn exclaimed. "Willa, you're a genius!"

"Wishing wells can grant wishes and they contain water. I was right… Wayne _was_ talking about water," Philby added, wanting credit for his part of the discovery.

Charlene started humming to herself, remembering the song from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. Her eyes widened. "Think about the lyrics! Snow White wants the one she loves to find her. It's definitely a clue from Wayne!"

Philby grabbed the computer back from Willa and started typing. "I'm looking up Disney World wishing wells," he reported. "There's a wishing well here in the Magic Kingdom, in a somewhat-hidden alcove between Cinderella Castle and Tomorrowland. It's Cinderella-themed, but it was inspired by a wishing well in Disneyland. And the theme of the Disneyland wishing well?" He gave Willa a small smile, silently half-apologizing for snapping at her, before answering his own question. "It's Snow White." Willa grinned, and Finn nodded.

"That settles it. Wayne wants us to go to the Cinderella wishing well," Finn said.

...

Ten minutes later, Willa and Philby walked up to the Cinderella wishing well. The other Keepers stood farther back along the path, watching for Overtakers. Philby and Willa stared down into the well. "Now what?" Philby asked.

"Now we talk." Willa and Philby jumped. Wayne emerged from the shadowy area behind them. "I knew you could figure it out," he said, smiling.

"Did you _wish_ that we'd come?" Willa asked with a grin.

"Of course not. A wish is a powerful thing, not something to be trifled with or wasted. Besides, I didn't need to wish for you to figure out my riddle. I knew you could do it on your own," Wayne replied seriously. Seeing Wayne, the other Keepers joined Willa and Philby. As they gathered close, Wayne sat down on the nearby bench. "Now that we're all here, there's something we need to discuss…"


	18. Visions of Escape:Escape from Barracks14

**Fan Fiction Challenge #18: Escape from Barracks 14 **

**In the series, it's been implied that Amanda and Jess escaped Barracks 14. Write a brief scene describing how they managed to escape. *Please do not duplicate Mattie Weaver's method.**

* * *

**_Visions of Escape_**

"Amanda, wake up!" At the sound of the hoarse whisper, Amanda woke with a start. Jess, her face pale and her eyes wide, was shaking Amanda's shoulder. Amanda blinked sleepily and pushed Jess' hand away, but Jess grabbed her arm. "I had the dream again." Immediately, Amanda was wide-awake. Jess' _dreams _weren't always ordinary dreams—sometimes, they predicted the future. If she dreamt something twice, it was important. Amanda climbed out of bed. Tip-toeing to avoid waking the other girls, Jess and Amanda crept to an emptier part of the room. "Are you sure?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. It was the same thing. Flashes of images… The green-skinned witch from _Sleeping Beauty_, a room full of empty jail cells, an old white-haired man, and a group of kids. Regular kids—not anyone we know—but with glowing blue outlines. Little dolls dressed in clothes from around the world, and pirates, and a big castle: the castle in Disney World. But the dream was longer this time. I saw more." Jess' face changed, and in the dim light, Amanda couldn't tell if she looked sad, frightened, or something else. Her voice low and dreamy, Jess continued. "_We_ were there. I saw you with those kids. And I… I was there too." Jess sounded as if she wasn't telling Amanda everything, but Amanda didn't stop to worry about it. The concept of her in Disney World was too much to think about. "They're never going to take us to Disney World. They don't like us to leave this place at all. Maybe your dream is wrong," Amanda whispered doubtfully.

"You know that's not true. This is important. It's urgent; I don't know why. Something bad is going to happen in Disney World. I don't understand it, but we need to be there to stop it. You are right, though: they'd never let us go. That's why we're going to escape."

Amanda's jaw dropped. Now Jess was really sounding crazy. It wasn't that Amanda didn't _want_ to leave. The girls in the Barracks were like a family, but the place itself was more like a prison. The girls felt like mice in some scientist's laboratory—objects to be studied objectively, not people to be loved. But there was no way out. Escape? It was a nice thing to dream about, but actually _doing_ it was impossible. "We can't…"

"Actually, we can. But only tonight. I dreamt about it, but I didn't realize what the dream meant until now." Jess' face was solemn, but her voice betrayed her excitement. Amanda's heart started pumping so loudly that she could hear it in her ears. "Really? We can leave?" she gasped. "Can we bring the others with us?"

Jess shook her head sadly. "I hate to leave them here, but no. It has to be the two of us. Alone."

"What about Mattie? We have to take her!" Other than Jess, Mattie was Amanda's closest friend in the Barracks.

"No. Not even her." Amanda's face fell. It felt wrong to leave without the others, but she couldn't let Jess go alone. She knew that there was no way to change Jess' mind—and honestly, the idea of escaping was too thrilling to ignore. A smile crept onto Amanda's face. "How do we do it?"

Jess' eyes glinted. "Here's what we're going to do…"

...

At precisely 1:15 AM, Jess and Amanda ran out of their bedroom, knowing that the invisible eyes of security cameras were probably watching them. Heading down the barren hallway, they turned into the entrance hall of the barracks: the room with access to the front door. The door was made of heavy iron; not even Amanda could break it open. It was double-locked, requiring both a key _and _the combination. On top of that, a guard was posted there 24/7. This night was no exception: a young man, hardly older than a high school student, paced nervously. It was his first night on the job; he wasn't familiar with the girls or their powers yet—a fact that Jess was counting on. Amanda and Jess ran up to him, looking as pitiful and frightened as possible. "You have to help us! There's something wrong. Someone's breaking in!" Amanda pleaded, while Jess clung to the guard in a panic. The young man looked between the door he was instructed to guard and the desperate girls, clearly conflicted. Jess pulled the guard's arm, turning him away from Amanda. "Please!" she gasped, forcing tears from her eyes.

While Jess was distracting the guard, Amanda focused her energy on a window in the next room. Concentrating, she _pushed_ until the window burst open with a crash. Immediately, alarms sounded, filling the barracks with noise and flashing lights. The young guard dashed for the window, leaving the girls behind for a single minute. Luckily, a minute was all they needed. Jess quickly unlocked the door with the key that she had stolen from the guard's pocket, and the combination of numbers that she had seen in a dream. The door unlocked with a click. Jess turned the doorknob. _Freedom_. It was so close. For a second, she froze, overcome by the intensity of her emotions. At that moment, the guard turned around. Their eyes locked. Amanda reacted instinctively, shoving her arms out and _pushing_ him over. "Run!" Jess shrieked.

Jess and Amanda ran out the door and dashed across the common. The alarm blared, and armed security guards ran across the yard. The girls darted from shadow to shadow, trying to stay hidden behind the boxy buildings. Finally, they saw it: a massive gate, the only way in or out. In a security crisis like this, it was crawling with guards. No Fairlie had ever made it through that gate without express permission, and even that was rare. "Are you sure you're up for this?" Jess asked Amanda, knowing that _pushing_ tired her.

"Does it matter? It's not like I have a choice," Amanda sighed. The girls darted to the fence that surrounded the property. Then Amanda closed her eyes and extended her arms, concentrating on the gate. Even though Amanda wasn't using all of her energy, her face turned purple and her arms quivered; this gate was easily the heaviest thing she had ever _pushed_. The gate quivered, setting off even more alarms. Amanda's efforts weren't strong enough to open the gate, but they didn't need to be. All of the guards rushed the gate, expecting an escape attempt from that direction. That meant that no one was watching the fence when the two girls, _pushed_ upwards by what remained of Amanda's energy, levitated into the air next to it. Amanda was sweating; it looked as if she was going to pass out. "You can do it!" Jess urged desperately. If this failed, they were never going to have another chance. With the last bit of her strength, Amanda forced them upwards, shoving them up and over the fence. They crashed to the ground on the other side. Amanda was almost unconscious—she had never _pushed_ so many times in a row before. Jess hoisted her up and half pulled, half dragged her away. Amanda blinked her eyes open and looked up at Jess. Despite her exhaustion, her eyes were sparkling. "We did it! We're free!"

"I know. Isn't it amazing? Freedom," Jess sighed. Then, in a softer voice, she whispered to herself, "But for how long?"

"What did you say?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing," Jess quickly replied. She didn't tell Amanda what she was remembering: a vision of herself standing next to the green-skinned woman, nothing more than a servant. She shook the memory away. Amanda didn't have to know. Not yet.


	19. The Return of Maleficent

**Fan Fiction Challenge #19: Resurrecting Maleficent**

**Tia Dalma and the Evil Queen are attempting to resurrect Maleficent and bring her 'back to life'—either in body or spirit. Tia Dalma has brought a Dragon bone back with her from the Mexican temple tunnels. Describe the scene—Where are they? What are their feelings and emotions. How do they make the enchantment? Do they succeed in bringing her back? (maybe Tia Dalma brought the wrong bone!) What does that "look" like?**

**Thank you to Host_Sorcery for sending in this FF idea!**

* * *

**_The Return of Maleficent_**

In a darkened, empty Disneyland, two women rode a raft to Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer's Island. Tia Dalma stood tall, her gaze deep and unreadable. She held a bone in one hand, the steering wheel in the other. The Evil Queen stood beside her, a look of prideful disdain on her face. "I don't know why we are doing this," she said, frowning. "The laws of magic are clear. Bringing a person back from the dead is impossible."

Tia Dalma whipped her head around, her eyes full of fire. "I do not abide by the laws of magic, or by any other laws. You think you know so much, because you are the oldest Disney villain. But you know nothing. You are nothing more than a petty queen who possesses a spell book. I possess ancient wisdom. The Imagineers may have trapped me in this form, but I am the goddess of the sea. I've brought Barbossa back from the dead, and Jack Sparrow back from Davy Jones' Locker. You yourself have come back to life more times than you know. No doubt you've seen your movie… you die at the end. Yet here you are today. Characters do not live by the same laws as humans. Death? It's nothing to us. Belief is the thing that keeps us real. Things that concern mortals are of no consequence to us."

"Pretty words, but how do you explain what happened to Maleficent?" the Evil Queen replied with a snarl. "This is all that's left of her." The Evil Queen grabbed the bone from Tia Dalma's hand and brandished it. A lesser person would have flinched, but Tia Dalma was unshakable. She stared, unperturbed, until the Evil Queen lowered her hand. "Maleficent was powerful, but she was just as foolish as you. She didn't think about the consequences of her actions. Here in these parks, we are surrounded by power and belief. The magic that sustains us. But Maleficent was attacked far from these lands." Tia Dalma grabbed the bone back from the Queen. "We have brought this relic here, where the magic is oldest and strongest. Here, I can bring her back. Characters like Maleficent are not born, and they do not die. As long as there is belief, her spirit is eternal. Charles Perrault and the Brothers Grimm wrote of her in different forms. The Maleficent you know may have come into existence after Walt Disney made his movie, but the wicked fairy of _Sleeping Beauty_ existed long before Walt Disney was even born. A being like that cannot be killed by a mere mortal like Finn Whitman."

The Evil Queen gave Tia Dalma a mutinous look, but she said nothing. Tia Dalma's mouth curled into a smile. "You see that I am right," she purred.

"I _see _that I have no choice in the matter," the Evil Queen snapped back. Tia Dalma's face darkened, and the river water began to broil. Fear crept into the Evil Queen's eyes. She looked away, not wanting Tia Dalma to see her dismay. Tia Dalma chuckled darkly. "Unless we have need of a sleeping curse, we will do things my way. Here is what you must do…"

...

After docking the raft, the Evil Queen followed Tia Dalma along the dark, twisty paths of the island until they reached the entrance to a cave. "Dead Man's Grotto. A fitting name," Tia Dalma murmured. "Come." She walked into the cave, pausing when the Evil Queen did not follow. The Queen was still staring at the cave entrance, thinking of the last time she had been in a cave. It was not a good memory. "We don't have time for reminiscing. Come!" Tia Dalma ordered. The Queen sullenly obeyed.

When they reached the darkest part of the cave, Tia Dalma held up her hand. "Here." With the Queen standing nearby, Tia Dalma walked in a circle. She sprinkled powder as she went, murmuring words that the Queen did not understand. "We summon the spirit of Maleficent," Tia Dalma intoned as she placed the bone in the middle of the circle. She closed her eyes and extended her arms. The muscles under her eyelids twitched as her arms convulsed. The Evil Queen moved back in fear as Tia Dalma's eyelids shot open, revealing pools of darkness. This was not the Tia Dalma she knew. Tia Dalma's voice lowered and her body spasmed as she roared, "Maleficent!" A glowing, swirling mist appeared in the air above the bone. The light reflected off of Tia Dalma's face as she repeated, "Maleficent!" The mist morphed in and out of shapes, looking like a woman, then a dragon, then a fairy. Following Tia Dalma's previous instructions, the Evil Queen stepped forward, a pen in her hand. It was not _The _Pen… the white-haired one still had that pen in his possession. According to Tia Dalma, this pen once belonged to Marc Davis, the animator who designed Maleficent. The Queen clicked the pen, allowing a drop of ink to drip out and fall upon the bone. "MALEFICENT!" Tia Dalma thundered. The mist morphed once again, this time forming the familiar silhouette of a woman with a long cape and a horned headdress. Its glow turned green, growing brighter before rushing into the bone, filling the cave with a blaze of green fire, so bright and hot that the Evil Queen turned away involuntarily. When the flames settled, a woman stood there. A woman with green skin and an expression of pure fury. "Finn Whitman will pay for this," she hissed.

Tia Dalma smiled evilly. "Welcome back, Maleficent."


	20. Maleficent's Victory (Maleficent's POV)

**Fan Fiction Challenge #20: OT POV **

**From the OTs:**

**"Rewrite a scene from Kingdom Keepers or a classic Disney movie from the POV of the OTs. Make sure we win too." **

* * *

_**Maleficent's Victory**_

_**(From the end of KK2)**_

Exhausted from her attempts at restraining me, Amanda collapsed into Jezebel's arms. Foolish girl; she should have known that her powers were no match for me. Finally free from the little witch's spell, I prepared to summon a fireball. I needed Finn alive—if anyone knew where the old man had hidden the Quill, it would be him—but the girl would pay for her insolence. But before I had the chance, Finn dropped to the ground, sliding past and pulling the girls with him. Lord Chernabog reached out to grab him, but it was too late: the children had landed in a passing roller coaster car and disappeared from sight.

As the rumbling of the roller coaster mingled with the children's shrieks, filling the structure with echoing sound, a smile spread across my face. True, they had escaped. But that was a mild setback compared to the enormity of my accomplishment. Lord Chernabog was free! The sound of massive wings unfurling and flapping made me look up. Lord Chernabog was flying down the mountain, as if trying to outpace the roller coaster. I transformed into a raven and flew down after him. "My lord!" I called as he settled on the ground, pacing angrily. "You are still weakened from your years of imprisonment. Do not waste your valuable energy on those brats." Lord Chernabog stopped his pacing and turned, staring me in the eye. His eyes glowed with a menace and darkness even deeper than my own, and I flinched. Bowing my head, I murmured, "You will have your chance for revenge. Those children would do anything for their beloved Wayne. They'll be back, and they'll bring the Quill with them. Then—once they are no longer of use to us—we will destroy them, and everything they stand for. But first, we must leave this place. I have arranged transportation for us. We will go to the place they call Hollywood Studios. There is a show there called Fantasmic!, where nightmares can come true. You will be able to regain your strength there." Lord Chernabog's mouth curled into a smile, exposing his yellowed fangs, and then he nodded. He would come.

...

In the backstage area, Lord Chernabog settled into the back of the ice-filled truck while I reminded the orangutans of their orders. Animals were so much easier to deal with than humans. All it took was a little spell, and they would do whatever I asked… even driving. I sat down alongside Lord Chernabog, and the truck began swerving along the road, bumping and jerking as it went. It was freezing inside the truck, and I could feel power rushing into me. But it wasn't just from the cold—it was the thrill of success. People always said that good triumphed over evil. This time, it was _I _who had triumphed. Lord Chernabog was no longer was imprisoned within the animatronic Yeti. The Imagineers thought that they could contain him, but they failed. The Kingdom Keepers thought that they could defeat us, but they, too, failed. The white-haired one thought that he could lead a group of mere children against us, but he failed as well—he failed the most of all. The thought of Wayne Kresky tied up, helpless and alone, in an abandoned attraction made me laugh aloud. Soon, we would have the Quill in our possession, and we could move onto the next stage of our plan. Lord Chernabog would return to his full power, and those so-called _good_ characters would cower at our feet. No true love's kiss would change the situation this time. Nothing could stop us… we finally won!


	21. The Keepers' Christmas Party

**Fan Fiction Challenge #22: A Keepers Holiday**

**The Keepers are celebrating the holidays together this year. Pick a holiday (Christmas, Hanukkah, Festivus, Kwanzaa OR New Year's) and describe what the celebration is like.**

* * *

_**The Keepers' Christmas Party**_

It was Christmas Eve, and Finn's mom had decided to host a holiday party for all of the Keepers and their families. While she entertained the adults in the kitchen, Finn and the others sat around a table in the living room, their faces illuminated by the Christmas lights on the nearby tree. The lights were LEDs so they gave off a blue-ish glow, making the kids look strangely similar to their DHIs. A small stack of gifts was piled in the center of the table, and Maybeck eyed them covetously. "Are you _sure_ that we have to wait for Amanda and Jess before we start opening these?" he asked.

"Of course! You wouldn't want us to start without you, would you?" Willa scolded. "They should get here soon."

"If they get here at all," Philby added skeptically. "You know they weren't sure if Mrs. Nash would let them come."

Finn glanced at a clock. "They'll make it. Amanda wouldn't miss this. Let's wait fifteen more minutes."

Maybeck sighed dramatically. "Fine." His eyes roamed around the room until they landed on a nearby plate of cookies. "At least I can eat some cookies while I wait." He reached out to grab one, but Charlene smacked his hand away. "You can't eat those! Don't you see what the plate says? Those are for Santa!"

"My little sister put them out," Finn confessed. "But there are more cookies in the kitchen… I'll go get some for us." As if summoned by Finn's words, his mom appeared in the doorway, holding a plate of goodies. "Did I hear someone say cookies?" she said with a smile. Maybeck immediately stuffed one into his mouth. "Thanks, Mrs. Whitman," he mumbled through a mouthful of cookie crumbs. After licking his lips, he turned to Charlene. "So you still believe in Santa Claus?" he asked incredulously.

"The Disney characters are real because people believe in them, right? Do you have any idea how many people believe in Santa Claus?" she replied.

"Fair enough."

...

The kids chatted and ate cookies, while Maybeck kept glancing at his watch. When precisely fifteen minutes passed, he jumped up from his chair and disappeared from the room, returning with a large wrapped package. "It's been fifteen minutes. Amanda and Jess wouldn't mind if we got started. And I'd like Philby to open my present first," he said with a grand flourish as he deposited the present on the table.

"Maybeck, you didn't have to do that," Philby said, clearly touched. He tore into the wrapping paper eagerly while Maybeck watched, trying to hide a smirk. When the present was revealed, Maybeck burst out laughing while Philby rolled his eyes. It was one of the new 16-inch singing Small World dolls. "What? Isn't it _adorable_?" Maybeck gasped out between laughs.

"Creepy, is more like it," Philby snapped back. But he was smiling. "Although I have to admit that it's rather clever."

"Everyone, don't forget to SMILE at it!" Finn exclaimed, laughing along with the others.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Finn hurried to the door and opened it. Amanda and Jess were waiting outside. "Merry Christmas!" they exclaimed in unison. "Sorry we're late; we had a hard time getting away from Mrs. Nash," Jess added.

"Amanda! Jess! You made it!" Finn reached forward to give Amanda a hug when he heard Maybeck laughing behind him. "Need some mistletoe? I think there's some right in here," he teased. Finn and Amanda stepped back from each other, blushing furiously. "Come on in," Finn said, trying to ignore Maybeck. As Amanda walked through the door, Finn looked away in an attempt to hide the smile he couldn't keep off of his face. Then he spotted a box on the stoop. It was addressed to him, but there was no return label. There wasn't any postage either… someone must have dropped it off personally. "Did you see who left this?" he asked Jess as she followed Amanda in.

"No. It was here when we got here," she said with a shrug. Finn picked up the gift and went in after her, closing the door behind him.

...

As the others greeted Amanda and Jess, Finn grabbed a pair of scissors and opened the box. It was full of tissue paper, but apparently, nothing else. He tossed the paper aside and tipped the box over, shaking it. A false bottom fell out, revealing a piece of paper taped to the bottom of the box. "Guys… you might want to look at this," Finn called. The others gathered around as Finn untaped and unfolded the note, and then read it out loud.

"Christmas is a time of magic and belief. But some want to use that belief for their own dark purposes. The Nightmare Before Christmas is coming true. This time, you don't just need to save the parks—you need to save Santa himself. Go to bed early tonight. We need your help to stop Oogie Boogie and the Overtakers." Finn looked up at the others. "It's signed 'W'," he added.

The Keepers stared at each other. Breaking the silence, Charlene said, "I told you he was real."

"Can't we even get one day off?" Maybeck quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

Philby shook his head. "Apparently not."

"It's going to be a long night," Willa added.

Finn looked around the room of shocked faces. "We might as well enjoy the rest of our holiday party. But tonight… I think it's up to us to save Christmas."

* * *

_P.S._

_This story was chosen as an Honorable Mention on KKI!_

* * *

_For those of you who might be keeping track of the challenge numbers: yes, I know that I labeled this as Challenge #22, even though this is only the 21st chapter. That's because I skipped __**Fan Fiction Challenge #21: Trapped in SBS**__. It's one of the few challenges that I didn't enter. Eventually, I'm hoping to go back and write fanfics for the challenges that I missed._


	22. Willa's Dream

**Fan Fiction Challenge #23: A Keeper's Daydream **

**IN ONE SHORT PARAGRAPH (8-10 sentences, please), write a scene that Finn, Willa, Charlene, Maybeck, Philby, Amanda or Jess would daydream. In other words: what imaginary world do these characters "escape to" when their imaginations are set free? It may have little or nothing to do with anything Disney. Maybe Philby dreams of rock climbing; maybe Charlene sees herself winning the national gymnastics championships.**

* * *

_**Willa's Dream**_

Willa and Merida rode through the forest, bows and arrows at the ready. Trees flashed past as their horses galloped faster and faster. The wind rushing in Willa's ears and the sound of pounding hooves pushed out all other thoughts. No worries about school, or Philby, or the Overtakers… For one perfect moment, Willa wasn't the smart one or the shy one. She was just _Willa_—strong, confident, and free. With practiced ease, Willa drew back the bow string and let an arrow fly with a satisfying twang. The arrow hit the target perfectly, right in the center. Bull's-eye!


	23. Once Upon an Olympic Dream

**Fan Fiction Challenge #25: Winter Olympics **

**Place a KK character into a Winter Olympic sport and write a scene where they are competing for the gold. **

* * *

_**Once Upon an Olympic Dream**_

Charlene took a deep breath as she stood in the middle of the ice, waiting for the music to start. Her heart pounded in her chest. It was the Winter Olympics, and she was competing for the gold. She felt the eyes of untold millions staring at her. In the audience. On televisions across the world. All waiting to see her succeed, or maybe hoping that she would fail. But Charlene was a champion athlete. This was her dream. With its combination of athleticism, artistry, and sparkly outfits, figure skating in the Olympics was the perfection combination of her passions. Failure wasn't an option. She looked out into the audience, scanning the crowd for a familiar face. There, in the front row! The Keepers were smiling, cheering her on. Maybeck held up a poster with her name on it. When their eyes met, he gave her a thumbs up and grinned. Charlene felt a surge of warmth, despite the ice below her. She could do this. The music started, and Charlene launched into her routine. As she leapt into the air, executing a perfect triple Lutz, the crowd roared! Maybeck's voice was louder than any other. Charlene finished the routine, her face flushed from excitement and triumph. She did it!

...

"Charlene? Charlene, wake up! It's about to start!" Willa poked Charlene in the side.

"What? Did I win?" Charlene mumbled.

"Win what? The figure skating competition is about to start. I know it's your favorite, but you almost slept through it!" Charlene blinked her eyes open. Willa was sitting next to her on the couch. "What were you dreaming about, anyway? You were smiling in her sleep," Willa said.

"Oh, nothing. It was just a really good dream, that's all." Willa was about to ask another question, but Charlene shushed her. "Shh! Look, it's starting!" Willa shrugged and turned back to the television. As Charlene watched the Olympic figure skaters, she smiled to herself. She had been one of them, once upon a dream.

* * *

_P.S._

_I won this challenge on KKI with this entry!_

* * *

_I skipped __**Fan Fiction Challenge #24: Disney On Ice**__, which makes it the second challenge that I didn't enter. _


	24. Valentine's Date: The Fairest One of All

**Fan Fiction Challenge #26: Valentine's Date **

**Write a scene where one (or more) of the Keepers are out on a Valentine's Day date. **

* * *

**_The Fairest One of All_**

Finn sat at a table in the Marble Slab, checking his watch nervously. Amanda was two minutes late. Two minutes shouldn't have been anything to worry about—after all, he knew that she'd have to sneak away from Mrs. Nash, and that could take a while—but he couldn't stop his heart from pounding. Finn had battled Overtakers time and time again, but this was one of the most nerve-wracking things he had ever done. He glanced at his watch once more. Three minutes. Maybe he should call her. But he didn't want to seem desperate…

A bell rang, signaling that the ice cream parlor's door had opened. He looked up from his watch to see Amanda standing in the doorway, scanning the room. When she spotted him, her eyes lit up. She was wearing a pink dress; nothing fancy, but Finn thought that she looked beautiful. He stood up and pulled her chair out for her. "My lady," he said with a mock bow. Amanda giggled.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said as she sat down. She handed Finn a paper valentine.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," he said, taking the card and giving her one of his own, along with a box of chocolates. They read the cards in silence, each smiling to themselves.

"I should have taken you somewhere fancier. A restaurant, or Disney World, or something. You deserve to be treated like a princess," Finn said suddenly.

"I like it here. Besides, I'm no princess. More like Little Orphan Annie crossed with one of the X-Men," Amanda laughed.

"You're a princess to me," Finn replied. The words came out before he thought about them. Amanda blushed and looked away, embarrassed by the grin on her face. "If I were a princess, I think I'd be Aurora. She grew up without her parents, and then there's the whole sleeping curse thing…" Amanda was talking at a lightning pace now, a sure sign of her nerves. "And if I was Aurora, that would make you Phillip, which makes a lot of sense. Because…"

Finn said, "Because of true love's kiss?" at the same moment that Amanda finished with "Because you killed Malefi—" Amanda didn't finish the word when she saw Finn's face. Moments before, he had been leaning towards her flirtatiously. Now, it was as if a dark cloud had passed over him. _Stupid. That was stupid, _Amanda scolded herself. The day that Finn killed Maleficent had been the worst day of Finn's life: the day that his best friend died. Why on earth had she brought it up? "I don't know why I said that. I'm no good at this. I told you before—I push everyone away," Amanda apologized miserably. "Maybe I should just go."

"No! Of course not!" Finn reached out and touched her arm. "I wouldn't want to spend Valentine's Day with anyone but you." For a moment, there was an awkward silence between them, neither one knowing what to say next. "So… does Jess have any plans for today?" Finn ventured, feeling the need to say _something_.

"Not really. She's stalling for me with Mrs. Nash. Later on, we're probably going to watch some chick flicks and eat chocolate," Amanda replied. This wasn't the conversation she had hoped for, but at least the silence was broken. "Jess told me that Philby and Willa are going to a museum together later today," she continued, "although I'm not sure if they're studying, or if it's actually a date."

"Knowing Philby, I doubt that he knows which one it is, either!" Finn said. As smart as he was, Philby was notoriously oblivious when it came to romance. They both started laughing, melting away the tension between them. Finn looked at Amanda and smiled. "Don't go anywhere, okay? I'll be right back." He stood up and walked out of the Marble Slab, leaving Amanda curiously waiting at the table. She watched him through the window as he went over to his bike, grabbed something, and hurried back. When Finn walked through the door, his hands were behind his back, and his cheeks were pink. "This is for you. Because whether you believe it or not, you really are a princess." He handed her a single red rose and a small tiara. "In fact, you're the Fairest One of All."


	25. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train: Mirror, Mirror

**Fan Fiction Challenge #27: Seven Dwarfs **

**The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train opens and turns out to be haunted by a spirit. Two Keepers are assigned to find it and defeat it. Write the scene in four paragraphs.**

* * *

_**Mirror, Mirror...**_

"Ahhhh!" The girl shrieked with joy as the mine cart she was sitting in jerked back and forth. After months—no, years—of anticipation, the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train was finally open, and she was one of the first to ride it. As the cart pulled into the mine portion of the attraction, she stared around, trying to take it all in. She was surrounded by rock. The grayness was interrupted by buckets of colorful, shining gems and glowing lanterns. Suddenly, the lights flickered, and the ride was plunged into darkness. The girl's cart screeched to a stop so suddenly that her head almost banged against the back of the cart. She hadn't heard about this part of the ride… it was more thrilling than she expected! She strained her eyes, trying to anticipate the ride's next twist. A strange sound filled the air—a scraping sound, like rock against rock. Something whooshed past the girl's ear, making her screech and shy away. The effects were realistic… almost too realistic. This was supposed to be a family ride, wasn't it? Maybe something was wrong; the cart should have been moving by now.

The gems began glowing again, slowly illuminating the scene in front of her. But instead of being red and blue, they were a sickly green. Something moved in the shadows—the source of the scraping sound. Was it one of the dwarf animatronics? No… A skeleton leapt from the shadows, moving far too realistically to be a robot. It charged at the cart, its bony fingers grasping at the girl's sleeves. She shrieked again—this time, not from joy, but from terror. A black bird swept down from the ceiling, its talons extended towards her head. She yanked at the safety bar, trying to escape, but it was no use. She was trapped! Right before the bird made contact, the lights went out. She braced herself for the impact, but… nothing. Just blackness. A new sound filled the air: eerie laughter, growing louder and louder until the mine rang with it. Then a woman's voice, crackling with age and anger—"How's _this_ for a scary adventure?"

...

"So what happened next?" Finn asked.

"Nothing. The ride started up again like nothing happened. But Disney shut it down 'for renovations'," Philby answered, making air quotes with his fingers.

"In other words…"

"Overtakers," Finn and Philby said together. Finn smirked at Philby as they walked towards the dark, empty mine. After all of the guests had gone home, the Imagineers had sent the two Keepers—as kids, not as DHIs—on a mission to investigate.

"The evidence seems simple," Philby continued in full-on professor mode. "Guests were attacked by skeletons and black birds—both of which used to be featured in the Snow White's Scary Adventure's attraction. Add in the comment about 'a scary adventure', and it's a slam dunk. But there's just one problem. What Overtaker is associated with that ride?"

"The Evil Queen…" Finn replied, not loving Philby's I'm-talking-to-a-preschooler tone.

"And where's the Evil Queen?" Philby asked, still sounding like he was addressing a toddler.

"Buried alive with Chernabog. I know! Get to the point!" Finn snapped.

"Touchy, touchy. I'm just pointing out the facts," Philby said.

"Fine." Finn took a deep breath. "With all of your facts, have you come up with an actual plan?"

"Unfortunately… no." Philby blushed under his freckles. "Hopefully, we'll know it when we see it."

...

Finn and Philby walked deeper into the mine, past audio-animatronics that looked frozen in time, and lanterns that no longer glowed. It was even creepier when the park was closed. As the boys walked through the attraction, they examined every corner of the mine, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until… "Hey. Do you see that?" Finn whispered. Up ahead was an eerie green glow.

"Yeah. Let's go," Philby whispered back. The boys crept up to a rocky outcrop and peeked around the corner. Hanging on the wall was an ornate mirror with a gilded frame. The surface of the mirror shimmered like water, flickering with green flames. It looked as if the frame was decorated with gold—real gold. This was no theme park prop. A skeleton and several black birds gazed into it as if they were waiting for orders. The flames swirled and dissipated, revealing a face in the mirror. She was haggard and dirty, older than they remembered, but there was no mistaking it. The Evil Queen! The boys gasped simultaneously. The face chuckled darkly. Somehow, she knew they were there. "You thought you were rid of me, did you? You thought you could close my ride to make way for a _princess meet-and-greet_, did you?" She practically hissed the words. "Well, you may have trapped me for now, but you can't contain my powers! I can't be here in person, but I can still turn this ride into a living nightmare! It will be a scary adventure, indeed!" The skeleton and birds turned towards the Keepers as the Queen cried, "Seize them!"

There was no time to make a plan. Finn and Philby met each other's eyes. They knew what they had to do. Philby charged at the skeleton and birds, catching them by surprise. Meanwhile, Finn grabbed a rock off the ground and rushed towards the mirror. A bird dive-bombed his head, but he ducked and kept going. In the mirror, the Queen's eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do. "Stop him, you fools! Leave the other boy—stop him!" But Finn didn't give them a chance. He flung the rock at the mirror, shattering it into a hundred pieces. For a moment, the Queen's face flickered in the shards. "This isn't over, Finn Whitman… this isn't over…" she exclaimed as the image faded away to nothing. As soon as the Queen disappeared, the birds and skeleton fell to the ground, animatronics once more. Finn and Philby shared a sigh of relief. Another battle fought, another battle won… just another day in the life of a Kingdom Keeper.


	26. The Blue Fairy's Advice

**Fan Fiction Challenge #28: Escher's Keep**

**A tunnel is discovered beneath a "drop" in Escher's Keep—it is called the Tunnel of Good. Put three of the Keepers into that tunnel. Who do they find at the other end, and what do they discover about themselves in the process? Write the scene in 4 paragraphs or less.**

**Have an idea for a Fan Fiction challenge? If so, email us. It'll ensure that we see it!**

* * *

**_The Blue Fairy's Advice_**

"Whoa!" Finn shouted as he rocketed down the slide, with Maybeck and Philby right behind him. Thanks to the darkness, Finn couldn't see where he was going, but he flinched in anticipation of the wet landing that was sure to follow a mistake in Escher's Keep. Moments later, he hit the ground roughly. Maybeck and Philby crashed into him, leaving all three boys in a tangled, confused pile. They were in a pitch-black room, cold rock underneath them. This wasn't the moat or the beginning of Escher's Keep. "Where are we?" Finn asked.

"Welcome to the Tunnel of Good," a voice—the gentle, warm voice of a woman—replied. Immediately, as if by magic, torches illuminated the space around them. They were sitting at the end of a long tunnel. It looked like an extension of Cinderella Castle, made of the same fake bricks. Portraits of familiar faces—Prince Phillip, Cinderella, Aladdin, Pinocchio, and more—lined the walls. "Come, young ones… I've been expecting you."

"Hurry up now; don't keep her Ladyship waiting," added a small, chipper voice.

Finn exchanged looks with Maybeck and Philby. "What do you think: OTs or friends?" he whispered.

Maybeck shrugged. "I don't think we exactly have a choice," he replied, gesturing behind them. The slide was gone; it had lifted up into the ceiling after the trap door closed. There was nowhere to go but forward.

...

As the Keepers walked down the long tunnel, the woman's voice narrated the history of the Tunnel to them. "The Tunnel of Good has been a haven for the Good Characters since the park first opened. Powerful magic protects these walls, preventing anyone with wicked intentions from entering. The Good can come here for refuge when the Overtakers threaten them. In the old days, the Good came with wishes that needed granting. My kind has always granted the wishes of the truly Good, to fulfill their hearts' deepest desires. The Fairy Godmother helped Cinderella attend the ball where she met her true love. The Three Good Fairies provided Prince Phillip with the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue that he used to defeat Maleficent. The Genie helped Aladdin woo his beloved princess. And I…" The boys turned a corner and finally saw the woman. She sat in a throne at the end of the tunnel, her blue gown flowing down to the floor. Torches weren't necessary here, because her own glow filled the space with warm, yellow light. With a smile, she finished, "I granted Geppeto's wish for a son, and Pinocchio's wish to become a real boy, once he proved himself worthy." It was the Blue Fairy!

"Can you grant my wish?" Finn asked boldly. Maybeck and Philby looked at him in shock, but the Blue Fairy didn't seem fazed. She just shook her head sadly. "I know what you desire, young one. But I cannot grant it… even a wish as noble as that." Finn looked surprised, and a small smile came to the Blue Fairy's face. "You don't have to say your wish aloud; I can see it in your heart. You wish that your best friend was alive again, that he had never been killed. But magic has rules. I cannot bring back the dead. And even if your wish was something else, I still could not grant it. You are part of the Character world, but you are not a true Character. All I can do is offer advice."

"And it's good advice, so listen up!" Finn startled—the chipper voice was right next to him. It came from a tiny guy with a bulbous green head, who wore a dapper suit and top hat. As Finn stared, the creature twirled his umbrella and bowed. "The name's Sir Jiminy Cricket, official Conscience and assistant to her Ladyship, the Blue Fairy."

"I don't need advice. Anyway, I doubt I fit the requirements for your clientele. I'm out of here," Maybeck said, turning.

"Don't be so sure, Terrence," the Blue Fairy called. She smiled kindly at him. "I can see beyond your quick tongue and your tough exterior. Like Aladdin before you, you are a diamond in the rough. You have had many trials in your life, and you've hardened yourself to the world as a result. But your heart is kind and true. You are brave and loyal, a true friend when it matters most. You'd defend those you love at any cost." Maybeck looked away, trying to hide the fact that the Blue Fairy's words resonated with him.

"But it wouldn't hurt to learn some manners, either! There's a difference between confidence and rudeness, you know," Jiminy scolded. Instantly, Maybeck's soft side disappeared as he made a face at the cricket. But Jiminy winked at him and Maybeck grinned back.

"My advice to you is this," the Blue Fairy continued, ignoring Maybeck's antics. "There is good and evil in this world, but there is more goodness in the hearts of others than you might suspect. You just have to look for it."

"As for you…" the Blue Fairy turned to Finn. "You don't struggle to see the goodness in others; you struggle to see it in yourself. I know you blame yourself for your friend's death. But the responsibility lies with the voodoo priestess, not you. You too were a victim of her dark magic. But you mustn't let it darken your heart for good. Don't let guilt poison your soul. I once told Pinocchio that he had to prove himself brave, truthful, and unselfish. You are all three. Do not doubt what lies in your heart, for it is the epitome of Good." Jiminy nodded approvingly, and Finn blushed at her praise. He could feel Maybeck and Philby staring at him; whether it was mockingly or admiringly, he couldn't tell.

"Lastly, you…" The Blue Fairy addressed Philby, but he waved her away. "No, thank you. We really have to be going. The girls must think the Overtakers caught us by now."

"Very well. I won't keep you any longer. Sir Jiminy will lead you out." Jiminy headed down the tunnel, followed by Finn and Maybeck. Philby turned to join them, but the Blue Fairy's voice made him pause. "Pinocchio was led astray many times. No matter how Good he was in his heart, temptations proved too difficult for him to resist. Power and prestige are alluring idols, but people who seek them at all costs soon discover that the passage to this tunnel is barred to them."

Philby looked her in the eyes. "That's not me."

"I never said that it was. I'm not here to decide your path; I merely offer advice. It is something to keep in mind in the days and years ahead." They locked eyes for a moment, until the Blue Fairy looked away. "Go ahead… catch up with your friends. After all, friendship is one of the most important things in the world." Philby shrugged and ran after Finn and Philby, quickly meeting up with them in the tunnel.

"What was the hold up? You were the one who said we had to hurry out of there," Maybeck said.

"Did she give you advice?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I mean, no. It wasn't anything important," Philby said, looking uncharacteristically flustered.

"What did she say?" Finn pressed.

"Nothing, okay? Honestly, what's with the third degree? Let's just get out of here," Philby snapped back. Maybeck and Finn shrugged at each other. Whatever the Blue Fairy had said to Philby, they weren't going to find it out from him. Their curiosity would have to be satisfied another day.

* * *

_P.S._

_This entry was an Honorable Mention on KKI!_


	27. A New VKK

**Fan Fiction Challenge #31: Ridley Pearson**

**The Keepers receive a mysterious assignment that leads them to one of Ridley Pearson's events on the tour for Kingdom Keepers 7. In 1200 words or less, describe the scene - what happens? How do the Keepers react? Which Keepers are there? **

**Thanks to VMK_Puzzle for this week's fan fiction challenge. **

**Have an idea for a Fan Fiction challenge? If so, email us. It'll ensure that we see it!**

* * *

**_A New VKK_**

"This is the place," Philby said.

"What are we looking for?" Willa asked in a low voice. The two Keepers were on a mission—the first of its kind. They weren't at a Disney property—instead, they were in Massachusetts. Wanda had given them the message two days ago. It came from a high-up Imagineer who had known Wayne. There was no explanation, just a date and a place: _April 6, 2014; 3 PM; Waldo Auditorium at the Dana Hall School; Wellesley, Massachusetts._ Philby, being Philby, had immediately Googled the destination. On April 6th, the Waldo Auditorium was hosting the Mega-Awesome Adventures author event. Since Willa and Philby were the most avid readers of the group, they were chosen to attend. Willa was thrilled to see her favorite authors in person. But this wasn't just a field trip. One of the authors, Ridley Pearson, wrote the _Kingdom Keepers_ books, based on the Keepers' real-life adventures. It couldn't be a coincidence. Now, as she and Philby eyed the line of fans waiting for the doors to open, Willa's excitement turned to dread.

Philby scanned the crowd analytically. Willa could almost see his mind working like a super-computer: gathering up data, sorting it, and filing it away. "The note said that we were supposed to be here at 3. So it can't be about the event; that doesn't start until 4," he mused.

"Maybe we're here early, to get a good spot in line," Willa retorted.

"Close, but not quite," Philby replied. Willa forced herself not to roll her eyes at his condescending tone. "It _is_ about the line," he continued. "The doors don't open until 3:15. Many attendees will be here by now, which means this is the perfect time for reconnaissance. Look for suspicious characters."

"I doubt that there are Overtakers here. We don't even know if they can go this far from the parks," Willa said. "But OTKs… they can go anywhere. And if Mr. Pearson's here…"

"…he's probably the target," Philby finished. "Exactly! Of course, without evidence, we have no idea if we're pursuing the correct theory." This was as close as Philby got to admitting he didn't know everything, and Willa held back a smile.

"Right now, it's the best theory we've got," she said with a shrug. "We should start looking for Green Eyes. If we're wrong… hopefully we'll know the real reason when we see it."

...

The line of fans snaked past the building, into the parking lot. Willa and Philby split up, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Philby stood by a car, seemingly engrossed in his phone. In reality, he was watching Willa, who would signal him if she saw anything suspicious. Meanwhile, Willa walked along the line, pretending to be looking for a friend. She started at the back, surreptitiously glancing at each person's eyes before moving on. Halfway through the line, she spotted a teenaged boy leaning against a tree. Sunglasses covered his eyes, but his expression made her pause. She saw lots of kids like him at school—the 'cool kids'. But was there something sinister beneath his smugness? Willa looked over at Philby who nodded back, urging her on. Willa took a deep breath. There wasn't a subtle way to do this. Luckily, she had experience being clumsy. Willa tripped over her own feet, crashing into the boy. They collapsed to the ground in a tangle of arms, legs, and sunglasses. "Watch where you're going!" the boy snarled.

"Sorry, sorry…" Willa mumbled, sounding her most innocent. As she lifted the fallen sunglasses, she looked at the boy's face. He had annoyed blue eyes, not OTK green eyes. He snatched the sunglasses and walked away, leaving a defeated Willa on the ground.

"Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked. "I know how it feels; I'm a bit of a klutz myself." The girl reached out a hand to help Willa up. Willa quickly checked her eyes—they were hazel behind her glasses. "Thanks," Willa said. The girl grinned at her. Her wavy brown hair was pulled back by a purple bow, and she wore a blue polar-fleece jacket. But it was her bright green Kingdom Keepers shirt that attracted Willa's attention. "So you're a Kingdom Keepers fan?" Willa asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, I'm the biggest KK fan there is! Well, second biggest, after Brooke," she replied. "Are you on the Kingdom Keepers Insider website?"

"No, but I've heard of it."

"I am. I actually won several challenges! It's really cool. That's why I'm here. I probably would have been here anyway, since I wanted to see Ridley. But a couple days ago, I got a message in my KKI inbox. It told me to be here at 3 PM today. I guess I won another contest or something," the girl said. She was talking quickly now, clearly excited.

"3 PM. Specifically," Willa reiterated.

"Yeah. Why? Are you the person I'm supposed to meet?" the girl asked.

"Maybe. Come with me."

...

Willa brought the girl over to Philby. The girl looked back and forth between them. "Wow. Has anyone ever told you that you look just like Willa and Philby? How I've pictured them in my head, anyway," she said with another smile. It was clear that talking about the Kingdom Keepers was one of her favorite things to do; she couldn't stop grinning whenever she brought it up.

"We don't just look like them. We _are_ them," Philby said dryly.

"No way… Seriously?" When she saw that they weren't kidding, the girl laughed excitedly. "There really _is _a thin line between imagination and reality!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining. When the Keepers didn't react, she added, "That's my favorite line from the books."

"We haven't actually read them," Willa said with a shrug.

"It's not so fun to read about it when you've actually lived it," Philby added.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in line. Ridley Pearson had come out to meet his fans. He was taking a photo with a boy… a boy with unnaturally green eyes. "This is it," Philby whispered.

"What's it?" the girl asked.

Philby ignored her, but Willa paused. "You remember what the Imagineers were saying about VKKs? How we need more of them?"

"Yeah…" Philby said, looking sideways at the girl.

"Well, someone told her to be here at the same time as us. That's not a coincidence," Willa replied.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" the girl begged. Willa turned back to the girl. "Do you want to be a Kingdom Keeper?" she asked bluntly.

"Of course! Wow, I've always wanted to be a character in the books!" the girl was jumping up and down now, and Willa had to grab her hand to calm her down.

"I don't mean a character in the books. I mean for real." The girl's mouth dropped open. Willa got the feeling that this girl was rarely at a loss for words, but this made her silent. "Ridley Pearson is in danger. We need to save him from the OTKs. Do you want to help us?"

The girl broke into a huge smile, her biggest smile yet. "I'm in!"

* * *

_P.S._

_This entry was awarded Honorable Mention on KKI, which was particularly satisfying for me because I wrote it about myself!_

* * *

_I skipped **Fan Fiction Challenge #29: Disney Movie** and **Fan Fiction Challenge #30: International Parks**, making them the third and fourth challenges that I didn't enter, respectively. If I ever have time, I think that I'll go back and write entries for the challenges that I missed, just for my own satisfaction._


	28. Overtaker Kid: The Fight

**Fan Fiction Challenge #32: Overtaker Kid **

**Two Keepers are ambushed outside of the parks by an OTK (an Overtaker Kid). At the last possible moment, instead of hurting them, the OTK spares them. Why? How does this affect the Keepers? In 1200 words or less, describe the scene.**

**This FF challenge was inspired by one Dapper_Willa's ideas. Thanks Dapper_Willa!**

* * *

_**The Fight**_

"Hey, did you hear something?" Willa whispered to Philby, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder.

"No. Don't be so nervous," Philby rebuked. "We're not on a Keeper mission; we're just going rock climbing. Just a little friendly rock climbing," he added a moment later. Now he was the one who sounded nervous, for a different reason. Werethey just going rock climbing as friends? Or was it something more? Did Willa think that this was a date? And if she did, was that really such a bad thing? Philby's cheeks turned red at the thought.

"I guess nervousness is contagious," Willa laughed, misinterpreting Philby's change in mood.

"That's not it," Philby said defensively.

"Then what is it?" Willa asked.

"Ummm…." Philby stammered, trying to think of a good excuse. Suddenly there was a rustling sound in the bushes behind them. "Okay, this time, I heard that," Philby whispered. He and Willa started walking faster. The rustling was replaced by the sound of footsteps. Philby and Willa exchanged a look. Should they run or act casual? As the footsteps got louder and closer, they realized that they didn't have a choice.

Philby and Willa broke into a run, pelting down the sidewalk as fast as they could. If their pursuer had been after Charlene, Charlene probably would have escaped. But neither Willa nor Philby possessed Charlene's athleticism. They usually relied on their brains, not their brawn. It was a system that worked 99% of the time, but this time, it was their downfall. Willa stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk and went down hard. Philby grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her feet, but it was no use—they had already lost what little lead they had. Running was no longer an option. They'd have to deal with this in another way.

Philby and Willa turned to face their pursuer. She was a tall girl with stringy brown hair. Although she looked around their age, she must've attended a different school, because they had never seen her before. But none of that mattered. They knew exactly who—and what—she was because of her unnatural green eyes. That, and the violent look on her face. She was an OTK. She wasn't here for a friendly chat.

"I'll protect you," Philby gulped, pushing Willa behind him.

"Thanks, but I can protect myself," Willa said, coming up next to him. "Although I do appreciate the thought," she added. It wasn't like Philby to be gallant; she wanted to encourage the behavior.

"If you two are done flirting…" the OTK said, rolling her eyes.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" Willa and Philby shouted at the same time.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter to me. My mission is the same either way." The girl rolled up her sleeves. Philby glanced from side to side, looking for something that he could use as a weapon. Or even better, something to distract the girl all together. Willa had already picked up a stick and was wielding it like a baseball bat. But there was nothing for Philby to grab. The sidewalk was empty; the area, deserted. The OTK had timed her attack well. Without any other option, Philby balled up his fists the way he had seen people do in movies. This wasn't his first fight, not by a long shot, but he preferred to outwit or outmaneuver his opponents. Fist fights were not his style. But if he didn't have a choice… Philby swung at the girl, who easily dodged the blow. "Hugo said you were a wimp," she mocked. Now that was adding insult to injury. Bringing up Hugo—Philby's neighbor and former friend who had turned OT—was a low blow. Philby growled and lunged at the girl. Not the smartest move. The OTK grabbed him in mid-air, swung him around, and slammed him down on his back. Willa sprang at her, brandishing her stick in the air, but the girl swatted her aside like a bug. Like Luowski before her, this OTK was supernaturally strong.

With Willa out of the way, the OTK turned her attention back to Philby, whom she had pinned to the ground. She looked down at him, a cruel smile on her face. Philby met her eyes, refusing to give her the satisfaction of watching him cower. Their eyes locked, and Philby saw a shadow of confusion pass over the girl's face. Hesitance… doubt? She turned her head. "What, are you afraid to look at me? If you're going to pummel me, the least you can do is look at me," he challenged.

The girl stiffened and turned back to him, leaning down until they were uncomfortably close. Philby held his breath, bracing himself for the blow. But the blow didn't come. "Go," she grunted.

"What?" Philby gasped, wondering if this was a trick. Was she playing with him, like a cat with a mouse?

The girl stood up, releasing him. "What are you waiting for? GO!" For a moment, the girl's eyes flickered. Speckles of brown appeared in her green eyes, and she blinked furiously. Her body tensed and convulsed, as if she was battling against an invisible force. "GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed.

"Philby, come on!" Now Willa was the one to pull Philby to his feet. "You heard her; we've got to go!" Willa grabbed his hand. For a moment, concern flickered in Philby's mind—_we're holding hands, what does that mean?_—but he pushed it away. He had bigger problems at the moment. The OTK was sitting on the ground now, her head in her hands. "What happened to her?" Philby wondered.

"We can figure that out later. We've got to leave. Right now!" Willa yanked on his hand, pulling him forward. They took off running.

...

Once they were a safe distance away, Philby and Willa stopped to discuss their next move. "She was weak. Maybe this is our chance. If we captured her, contained her somehow before she regained her strength…" Philby's eyes flashed as he paced. This was a real opportunity for him. A chance to defeat the OTKs, to prove himself as a potential leader…

"Are you even listening to yourself? She let us go!" Willa exclaimed.

"But she still attacked us in the first place," he replied. "She's an _OTK_, Willa. The enemy."

"Is she?" This was a challenge; he could see it in Willa's face. Philby stared back unapologetically until Willa continued. "We've been handling this all wrong. We thought that the OTKs were the bad guys, right?"

"And you're saying they're not? Do you _know_ how many times they've tried to kill us?" Philby snapped.

"Was it their choice?" Willa snapped back. "That girl didn't want to hurt us. Something—or someone—was going to make her do it. We know that the OTKs are under the OTs' spell. The green eyes, the super-strength… Maybe it's out of their control. Maybe they're the OTs' victims, just as much as we are."

"I suppose it's possible…" Philby mumbled.

"It's not just _possible_; it's _probable_. Philby, we don't have to defeat the OTKs. I think we need to save them!"

* * *

_P.S._

_On KKI, Ridley gave me the title of Keeper Emeritus after this entry!_


	29. Deceiving the Agents

**Fan Fiction Challenge #33: Government Agents **

**Two of the Keepers run into government agents who are after the Fairlies, Jess and Amanda. How do the Keepers protect their friends? Describe the scene in 1200 words or less.**

**This week's FF was inspired by one of Expedition_Test's ideas. Thanks Expedition_Test!**

* * *

_**Deceiving the Agents**_

"Finn Whitman and Donnie Maybeck?" The boys turned at the sound of their names. Two men were signaling to them from across the street. After years of being a DHI, Finn was used to being spotted by fans. Normally they wanted a photo, an autograph, maybe a video message for a friend. Finn didn't like it, but he tried to be polite. In most cases. However, there was a thin line between fan and stalker, and these men didn't look like typical Disney fans. Based on their black suits and briefcases, they looked more like straitlaced businessmen… not your average DHI fans. In fact, they seemed somewhat creepy. Suddenly remembering all of his mother's warnings about talking to strangers, Finn turned away and picked up his pace with Maybeck at his side, hoping that the men wouldn't follow them.

The two men crossed the street and headed down the sidewalk after the boys. They didn't run. In fact, they hardly seemed in a hurry at all. Yet, no matter how quickly the Keepers walked, the two men never seemed to fall any farther behind them. "Boys, we'd like to have a word with you," the taller man called out. "We recognized you from your holograms in the Magic Kingdom…"

"Sorry, but we're kind of in a rush. We can't stop for photos," Finn said. Maybeck gave Finn a glance—he would _always _stop for photos—but Finn silenced him with a glare in return. After having known each other for so many years, words weren't always necessary to communicate. A glance could be just as effective… and much sneakier.

"You've misunderstood us. We're not fans. We just have some questions for you," the second man replied.

"We can't do interviews. You'd have to schedule that through Disney…" Finn started to say, but the man interrupted him.

"We're not press, either. We work for the government." Now Maybeck was the one who looked suspiciously at the men.

"And you want to talk to us because?" Maybeck asked, his eyes narrowed distrustfully.

"Because of this," the first man replied, opening his briefcase and pulling out worn copies of the _Kingdom Keepers_ books.

"You want an autograph or something?" Maybeck quipped. Finn laughed; the men looked at him blankly.

"You are two of the children who inspired these stories, correct?" the first man asked. Maybeck bristled at being referred to as 'children,' but Finn just nodded. "In that case, you are acquainted with Amanda and Jessica?" Finn's stomach dropped and his head felt dizzy. For a moment, he thought he would faint or throw up. He knew exactly who these men were. Amanda had told him about Barracks 14, the 'home' where orphaned Fairlies were studied by the government. She and Jess ran away from the Barracks years ago, but she lived in constant fear that they'd track her down. Now, that fear was realized. "Who?" Finn said, hoping that the men didn't hear the quaver in his voice.

"In these books, you encounter two girls with _unusual abilities_. Those girls are fugitives. They disappeared from our facility years ago. They are dangerous and unpredictable. If you're covering for them…"

"Look, we're not covering for anyone. We've never met those girls, because they don't exist. The books are fictional," Maybeck said. Finn shot him a grateful look. Finn was a terrible liar, and Maybeck knew it. Maybeck, on the other hand, was skilled in the art of deception. He could talk himself out of any situation without even breaking a sweat.

"We have it on good authority that these books are based on facts," the second man said, unconvinced.

"_Based on_ being the key words," Maybeck retorted. Now he was in his element. "Finn and I, we're real. The hologram guides in the park are real," he continued. "But the other stuff? That's all made up. Who would believe half the stuff that happens in those books? Don't get me wrong… they're fun. But I mean, seriously… a girl who can levitate stuff with her mind? Someone who can dream the future? There's no way that those people actually exist."

The two men exchanged glances. Finn saw doubt in their eyes. He knew what they were thinking: if he and Maybeck didn't know about the existence of Fairlies, they didn't want to give away the secret. Yet they still weren't convinced. "Several years ago, people witnessed both girls with him"—the man pointed at Finn—"in the tiger yard at Animal Kingdom, along with an assortment of animals. We have video footage to prove it. Care to explain that?"

This time, it was Finn who came up with a quick answer. "Holograms! They were holograms!" It wasn't a total lie—several of the animals _were_ holograms. He didn't have to say who he meant by "they," exactly.

"Yeah, it was a publicity stunt. Disney dreamt it up to advertise the books and the DHIs they were installing at the Animal Kingdom," Maybeck added.

"If the girls were DHIs, who modeled for them?" the first man asked. He was smarter than the boys had expected. For a moment, Maybeck didn't have an answer. But just for a moment. "How should I know? Disney hired them, not me. They were just two girls who fit the descriptions in the book." Then, inspiration struck. "I didn't catch their names, but they went to my school for a little while. Just a couple weeks. They showed up out of the blue. None of us students knew who they were. But before anyone could really get to know them, they left again. I heard that they moved to New York City… something about them going to a place with a ton of people, where they wouldn't stand out. It was like they were in the Witness Protection Program or something."

"New York City," the first man reiterated.

"Yeah. If those girls are the people you're looking for, that's your best chance. I hope you find them! Especially since they're dangerous and unpredictable," Maybeck replied, practically batting his eyes with innocence. Finn elbowed him; there was no reason to push it.

"I'm sorry that we can't be more helpful," Finn added sincerely.

The two men looked at the boys, gauging their responses. Then they stepped away for a private conversation. After a minute of intense gestures and urgent whispers, the first man stepped back towards the boys. "Not to worry, you've been very helpful. We won't be taking up any more of your time." After shaking hands with both Keepers, the men walked away. As soon as they were a safe distance away, Maybeck wiped his hands on his pants as if to wipe away cooties. Finn did the same to dry off his nervously sweaty palms. "That was a close one," Finn said.

"Not with me here, it wasn't." Maybeck struck a superhero pose and gloated, "I saved the day again!"

* * *

_P.S._

_This entry was an Honorable Mention on KKI!_


	30. SupercalifragilisticexpialidociousParody

**Fan Fiction Challenge #34: Keepers Song**

**Insiders, this week it is your job to parody the song of your choosing to make it a Keepers song! For example, change the words of a favorite song to make it about the Keepers. Thanks to EZ_Dillard for this week's fan fiction challenge. Have an idea for a Fan Fiction challenge? If so, email us. It'll ensure that we see it!**

* * *

_**Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess! (Parody of Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious)**_

Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess!

Even though the Overtakers can be quite atrocious,

The Keepers always save the day; they really are precocious,

Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess!

...

Um diddle diddle diddle, um DHI! Um diddle diddle diddle, um DHI!

...

Walt realized the problem back when Wayne was just a lad,

He told Wayne the Stonecutter's Quill, 'cause the OTs were bad.

And then one day Wayne found the team to save the parks, you know:

The greatest team you've ever seen, and this is how it goes! Oh!

...

Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess!

Even though the Overtakers can be quite atrocious,

The Keepers always save the day; they really are precocious,

Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess!

...

Um diddle diddle diddle, um DHI! Um diddle diddle diddle, um DHI!

...

They battled all through Disney World and ev'rywhere they went,

They'd save the day and all would say, "They're clever girls and gents,"

When witches, queens or fairies start a fight on land or sea,

Just call this special team and then the Kingdom will stay free.

...

Oh, Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess!

Even though the Overtakers can be quite atrocious,

The Keepers always save the day; they really are precocious,

Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess!

...

Um diddle diddle diddle, um DHI! Um diddle diddle diddle, um DHI!

...

So when OTs have got you down, there's no need for dismay,

Just summon up this team, and then they'll surely save the day.

But better battle carefully, or they could lose their lives—

The OTs fight with dirty tricks, use spells, and wield knives!

...

Oh… Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess!

Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess!

Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess!

Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, Willa, and Jess!

* * *

_P.S._

_This entry was an Honorable Mention on KKI!_


	31. Entranced:Maybeck's Kidnapping (his POV)

**Fan Fiction Challenge #36: Maybeck **

**Remember when Maybeck was captured by the OT's in Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark? In 1200 words or less, create your version of how Maybeck was captured, written from his point of view. What happened? How did it happen? And where did it happen?**

**Thanks to Edge_Stone for this week's fan fiction challenge.**

**Have an idea for a Fan Fiction challenge? If so, email us. It'll ensure that we see it!**

* * *

_**Entranced**_

"What's the matter? You got a hot date?" Charlene asked.

"Not with you I don't," I replied with a grin. The others jeered at me, but I kept smiling. Let them laugh… they weren't the ones with a date. And not just any date—it was with Jez. There was something about Jez that was impossible to ignore. I didn't know how to describe it. Beautiful? Mysterious? Entrancing? She was like a force of nature, wrapped up in an irresistible package. I couldn't tell the others that; it was one thing to get laughed at for being cocky, but it was a whole different thing to be teased for being mushy. So I just kept grinning as Finn and Philby walked away towards Splash Mountain, leaving me with the girls.

I checked my watch as Willa, Charlene, and I headed towards Small World. "Seriously, why are you in such a hurry?" Charlene asked. Charlene was a pretty girl—very pretty, in fact—but she was no Jez. In fact, Jez was the only thing that I could think about. It was as if she had cast a spell on me. "None of your business, okay?" I snapped.

"Fine. No reason to be so touchy about it," Charlene replied, obviously hurt.

"Play nice, you two," Willa said. "We have bigger things to worry about… like singing dolls with a taste for human flesh." Charlene and Willa shuddered simultaneously.

"Relax, scaredy cats," I retorted. "Even the Overtakers know better than to attack in the same place twice. They're not stupid. Besides, they'd never expect us to go back in there after what happened last time. Trust me: they'll be focusing on something else."

"Like Splash Mountain?" Charlene said worriedly.

"Finn and Philby can take care of themselves. Maybe you should try doing the same thing," I said coldly. Charlene gave me another hurt look as Willa shot daggers at me with her eyes, but neither girl replied. We walked in silence until we reached Small World.

...

The exterior of Small World rose above us, casting strange shadows on the pavement. Even I felt a shiver run down my spine. We stopped outside the entrance, staring into the dark ride. Willa gulped. "So… are we going in or not?" she said, trying to hide the quaver in her voice.

"You two are going in. I've got to check something out, somewhere else," I said. Both girls spun around to face me, their eyes wide with disbelief.

"No way! We stick together. That was the agreement," Charlene said.

"We have to stay in a group! It's safer that way," Willa echoed.

I checked my watch again; I was already a minute late.

"What's with the watch?" Charlene shrieked, getting frustrated.

I avoided her question. There wasn't time for argument. It was time to pull out my secret weapon. "What I'm hearing is that you girls are scared to be here alone. What, you need a big, strong man to protect you?" I mocked.

Their faces darkened. Willa stepped forward, her eyes narrowed. "First of all, you are no 'big, strong, man,' Mr. Inflated Ego. Second of all, the very idea that you could say something so primeval, so offensive…"

"Then you won't mind if I leave. See ya!" I quickly said, running away before they could say anything else.

...

I ran past Peter Pan's Flight, ignoring the shiver of guilt that I felt for abandoning the girls. I had no choice—Jez was all that mattered. And in a few seconds, I'd be with her. I reached the carrousel, where we were supposed to meet, and looked around eagerly. Where was she? The carrousel stood silent and still, the horses looking ominous in the dim moonlight. I checked my watch for the umpteenth time. Jez should have been there by now. What if something happened? What if the Overtakers got her? Did Jez even _know_ about the Overtakers? Wait a minute… how did Jez know that I'd be in the parks afterhours in the first place? No one could know that, unless—

A girl appeared from the shadows, driving all thoughts from my mind. Jez! She was here! The moonlight played on her jet-black hair, making her skin look even paler than it really was. The sight made me shiver from head to toe. Or was I shivering from the cold? Why was it so cold, anyway? _Go to her. _The thought filled my mind and I stepped towards Jez, oblivious to the cold. "I knew you'd be…" I started, but the words stuck in my throat as another person appeared behind Jez. Her face was obscured by shadows, but there was no mistaking her distinct silhouette. Those horns, that robe… "Jez! Run!" I cried as I charged forward, planning to distract Maleficent while Jez got away.

Maleficent chuckled and stepped towards me. _Stop._ I screeched to a stop. "Foolish, foolish boy," she grated as our eyes met. Suddenly the cold got worse. It was as if my blood had turned to ice. I was frozen in place. "Jez…" I groaned. "Get away… go to the Castle… the others will meet you there… you have to save yourself…"

"Save myself? From whom?" Jez said innocently. I turned my head towards her, fighting against the cold that held me captive. She was so sweet, so nice… As Jez's tender smile morphed into a malicious smirk, the cold intensified even more. I groaned, hardly able to hold onto consciousness. Faintly, I saw a team of pirates marching towards me. Maleficent pointed at me and the pirates advanced, holding pieces of rope and fabric. Then everything went black…

...

Darkness. I blinked my eyes open, but it was still pitch black. Was I awake? Was I still asleep? I tried to stretch, but my ankles and wrists were bound together. I took a deep breath and almost choked on the piece of fabric that was gagging me. I was trapped. Trapped in a dream? Trapped in a room? My mind felt muddled and numb. Like the DHI brownouts, but worse. Much worse. I was too tired to move... too tired to even think straight. But I had to—I had to what? Escape? Get away? How could I escape when I could hardly think? My head began to nod. I couldn't fall asleep! Or was I already asleep? Whatever it was, I couldn't stop it. I drifted into darkness again…

* * *

_I skipped __**Fan Fiction Challenge #35: New Scene**__, making it the fifth challenge that I haven't entered. I had so many ideas for it, but I just ran out of time to actually write it! Maybe I'll do it later._


	32. The New Recruits

**Fan Fiction Challenge #37: Next Generation**

**Write about the next generation of Keepers, with the original Keepers as mentors and guides. What happens? What do you envision as the next generation to be like? Write a scene with interactions between the next generation and the original Keepers in 1200 words or less. **

**This week's fan fiction challenge was inspired by a number of different Insiders! So many of you have suggested challenges similar to this, so thanks to all of you! **

* * *

_**The New Recruits**_

"Do you know why we've brought you here?" Finn asked the row of kids who stood, quivering with excitement, in front of him. Philby once called his fellow Keepers 'a motley group'. The description fit these new recruits well. The fifteen kids ranged in age from middle school to college. Other than their huge grins and the Kingdom Keepers shirts that many of them wore, they had little in common. They lived all over the country, but they knew each other by their screen-names and Twitter handles because they were members of the Kingdom Keepers fandom, a fact of which Finn was reminded as he looked at the eager faces staring at him. Their eyes were full of shock and awe, utterly starstruck in the presence of their idol. Why they considered him to be an idol, he'd never understand. The fact that he had fans at all made Finn uncomfortable, but he forced himself to relax, allowing a smile to come to his face. "Come on, don't be shy. Do you know why you're here?" he repeated encouragingly.

One of the older girls—a girl with wavy brown hair and glasses—raised her hand. "You're not in school; just speak up," Finn urged.

"We won a contest on Ridley Pearson's website. We've been chosen as the biggest Kingdom Keepers fans in the world, and we won free trips to Walt Disney World. So here we are," she announced loudly, beaming and hardly able to contain her enthusiasm.

"That's technically true, but it's not the whole story," said a new voice. Finn turned to see Philby walking towards the group. A collective squeal rose from the group at the sight of another Keeper. A tall girl wearing a gray Kingdom Keepers sweatshirt walked next to him. "Brooke!" the glasses-wearing girl shouted, running forward to hug her. Finn and Philby exchanged a look; apparently, the two girls knew each other. Several other girls broke from the line to join them. As they jumped and embraced each other, Philby cleared his throat loudly. "If you're not too busy, I was saying something," he said dryly. The girl with glasses, her cheeks burning red, returned to her place in the row, followed by the others.

"Yes, this is Brooke. As I'm sure most of you know, she helped us out in Disneyland," Philby said, addressing the line of fans.

"Like in KK7!" one of the girls exclaimed. Most of the fifteen kids were girls. The lack of boys made Finn slightly nervous, although he knew that Willa and Charlene would be happy.

"That's right," Finn said. "We've always known that we have fans, and we're so grateful for your support. But until the events in Disneyland, we didn't realize how much that they—you—could help us."

Philby added, "When Ridley Pearson asked if he could write about our experiences in the parks, we agreed. No one foresaw this result: a group of fans who know almost as much about the Overtakers as we do. You've been selected as the best of this group. Among you are writers, artists, aspiring Imagineers, web designers, editors, Disney experts, researchers, video designers, promoters, and more. You've all contributed your unique skills to the fandom. Through your efforts, you have proven that you are creative, intelligent, observant, loyal… all skills necessary for what we are about to ask of you."

"And," Finn said, "you have the most important thing of all: belief. You believed in our stories, even when everyone told you that they were fictional. You believe in the parks, in the Disney magic. You believe in our mission. And now, that mission is yours."

The fans gasped collectively. A few burst into excited tears. The girl with glasses trembled with excitement. "You don't mean… I mean, you're not saying… are you saying what I think you're saying?" she stammered.

"We've been doing this for a long time," Finn said, not answering the girl's question directly. "Years, in fact. We've been through a lot. We've lost people who we really cared about. It's a hard job. A lot of you write fan fiction, right?" Several hands went up, including the girl's. "When you're writing a story, it's easy to make the good guys win and the bad guys lose. Well, it's one thing to write about something, or to read it. It's fun when you're safe in your bedroom. It's completely different when you're actually fighting for your life. You know about the Overtakers? You think you can handle them?" A chorus of cheers and boos arose from the crowd. "I like your enthusiasm, but I'm serious. This is not a game. Being a Kingdom Keeper is not easy. It requires long nights without sleep. Danger. Sacrifice. Fighting battles where good _doesn't _always win." The crowd quieted down, their grins fading. Fear flickered in their eyes. Finn sighed. "I don't want to scare you. When the others and I were recruited, we thought we were just being filmed for an attraction in the parks. No one told us what it really meant. By the time we found out, it was too late to back down. Don't get me wrong—being a Keeper has been great. None of us would have traded it for anything. But if you agree to join, you need to know what you're signing up for."

"What _are_ we signing up for? I don't mean to be rude, but you still haven't told us. Not exactly. I think I know, but I don't want to get my hopes up without being sure," the girl said bluntly. The other kids nodded in agreement.

Finn took a deep breath. This was hard for him to say out loud. "Philby and I… all of us… we're retiring. No, retiring's not the right word… we'll still be here to help you and guide you. But it's time for a new generation of Kingdom Keepers to step in. Maybe 'generation' isn't the right word either—it looks like some of you are as old as me, maybe older. But the point is…"

"The point is…" Philby said, taking over, "we're ready for something new. Imagineering school. College. Life outside Disney, and Overtakers, and holograms. A good night's sleep, for Pete's sake! But we can't move on until we know that there's someone to take our place. Someone who will protect the parks, who cares about them just as much as we do. Someone…"

"Someone like us," the girl said in a whisper.

"Exactly," Finn said softly. He saw emotions flashing in the new recruits' eyes. Fear and excitement, but which would triumph? "So what do you think? Are you up for the challenge? Even though you know what it takes, what it will require, do you want to become the new Kingdom Keepers?" For a second, there was dead silence. Then the girl stepped forward. "I do!"

"So do I!" Brooke said.

"And me!" "Me too!" "Count me in!" The cries spread throughout the ranks until every new recruit was shouting in agreement.

"In that case," Finn replied, his voice heavy with emotion, "welcome to the Kingdom Keepers!"

* * *

_This entry is dedicated to (and was inspired by) all of my online friends and fellow Keepers. You know who you are!_


	33. Maleficent's Story (Maleficent's POV)

**Fan Fiction Challenge #38: Maleficent**

**This week's FF challenge is very fitting with a hit new movie's release: Write about one of the first encounters with Maleficent at the American Indian Camp from her point of view. Do this is 1200 words or less. What emotions does she feel? What is she thinking? **

**Thanks to Noble_Sanders for inspiring this week's FF challenge!**

* * *

_**Maleficent's Story**_

For over fifty years, I had been trapped in these parks. It was the same, day after day. Characters roamed by night; tourists visited by day—giddy fools who wanted to spend time in this place of happy endings. Happy endings… ha! Happy for whom? Perhaps it was the Happiest Place on Earth for princes and princesses, good fairies and animals. They were exalted, admired, treated like heroes. But what about the rest of us? We were mocked, scorned, hated. Nothing is more satisfying to a villain than being feared. But where was the respect? Didn't they see my power? I was the Mistress of all Evil, reduced to a laughable failure. Is it any wonder that I wanted more? That _we_, the villains, wanted our turn in the spotlight? The "heroes" had courage, honor, and other so-called virtues,but we had something stronger—power and passion for revenge, fueled by years of maltreatment. And we weren't afraid to use it.

When the guests went home and the lights went out, the parks became our battleground. Good versus Evil, locked in an endless fight that stretched back over the centuries. Yet even though our powers were stronger, we could never quite get the upper-hand. The heroes had the magic of the parks on their side. Belief was the source of our existence and when every guest believed that 'good triumphs over evil,' where did that leave us? Yet there was an unshakable balance that could not be destroyed. For every villainous act we'd commit, there was a heroic one to counteract it. Only a Leader could shift the balance, but a Leader—even Mickey Mouse and Chernabog—hadn't been seen for years. And so it went on, year after year, until _they _began to interfere. The Imagineers who dared to change the rules of our timeless game.

It started out small. In subtle ways, the Imagineers tried to erase us from the parks. We used to have meet-and-greets, a whole room in Toontown, our own float in the parade. Now what did we have? A few lowly roles in shows where we always lost. They thought that it would reduce the belief that powered us. Instead, it just fueled our fury. We would _overtake _them. They tried to take our power away from us, so we would take something away from them. We would take over the parks! I led the charge as we recruited Characters and Animatronics, made mischief, and damaged attractions. Nothing too extreme at first, just enough to remind them of our strength. I expected them to cower before me. After all, what could they do? They had no magic of their own, no way to defend themselves against the likes of me. They couldn't even _see_ me! That's when I started to hear the rumors of an old, white-haired Imagineer who wanted to spoil our plans. Auditions for a new attraction, something to do with children and holograms. Did they really think that _children_ could stop us? Pesky, runny-nosed little beasties. It was laughable… until the girl showed up. As soon as I saw her, with her penetrating eyes and her white-blond hair, I knew that she was different. I could sense power in her. And so I took her. Once she was mine, Jezebel told me what she had foreseen—a team of children with the power to cross into the character world. Children who were destined to destroy me and my plans… unless I destroyed them first.

...

Months passed, and I prepared for war. Our original goal of scaring the Imagineers into submission no longer seemed adequate. If destruction didn't convince them of our power, perhaps we needed stronger evidence—hostages, for example. Jezebel served as my spy, gathering information about the outside world. After 'borrowing' some power from a passing hurricane, I even conjured up enough strength to leave the parks myself. We were ready for battle. The hologram children were installed in the park to serve as guides during the day, but they hardly seemed worthy of concern. If this was the white-haired man's plan, it was a bad one. They were nothing more than sophisticated videos. Then it happened: they began to appear in the parks at night, no longer mere films, but living children in holograph form. Worst of all, they could _see _us. Invisibility was one of our greatest assets. Had the Imagineers stolen that, too? I watched from the shadows as the old Imagineer showed them around the park, and felt a shiver run down my spine, remembering Jezebel's vision. They could not win. I wouldn't let them.

I stayed hidden, watching the children. They looked so young, so naïve. Certainly they couldn't be a real threat. Yet as I observed the one Jezebel called "Finn," I felt a cold hand grip my heart. There was something about him that unsettled me—the look of a boy unaware of his destiny and the power within him. It reminded me of Prince Phillip, who defeated me once upon a time, in a different life. I wouldn't let this boy do the same thing. I'd scare him away before he ever had a chance.

My opportunity came quickly. The children were alone, without the Imagineer to protect them. This was my chance. Their power drew me to them like a magnet. A predator chasing its prey, I tracked them to the American Indian Encampment. Childish voices, floating out from one of the teepees, stopped abruptly at the sound of my footsteps. "I feel you…" I whispered, my voice tense with hatred. "You don't belong here. Go away." The air grew cold as my heart as I walked from one teepee to the next. I closed my eyes, focusing my powers on their presence; like a bloodhound tracking a scent, I followed it back to a teepee and paused outside the opening. The sound of shuffling confirmed I was in the right spot. Foolish little children, probably scared of the dark. The monsters under their beds might not be real, but I was. I'd scare them so badly that they'd be having nightmares for years. "I feel you," I repeated. "You can't hide from me." I paced in a slow circle around the teepee, smiling as I imagined them squirming in dread. I could almost smell their fear.

I stood in front of the opening of the teepee. This was it—my moment of glory. Just ask King Stephan: I knew how to make an entrance. Slowly, I bent down, reveling in their suspense and terror. A girl gasped. This was almost too easy! I gazed into the teepee, a cruel smile on my face as I saw… nothing. "Interesting," I murmured. The children were invisible. Did they have magic of their own? I leaned farther down, knowing that the sight of me was enough to make anyone tremble, as I summoned my powers, freezing the air and the very ground beneath my feet. Satisfied, I transported myself back to the catacombs beneath Pirates. Now that they had seen me and my powers, they'd be fools to come back. Yet, I had a feeling that this battle was only beginning.

* * *

_P.S._

_I'm finally caught up with posting my KKI fan-fiction entries, which means that new chapters will come much less frequently now. I'll post a new chapter whenever I write a new entry, which depends on how frequently they post new challenges on KKI. (That usually takes at least a week, sometimes longer.) Since I'll be posting fan-fics for active challenges from now on, feel free to vote for me on KKI! I'd really appreciate it! _


	34. A Moooo-ving Betrayal: It's a Trap!

**Fan Fiction Challenge #39: It's a Trap!**

**A "good" Disney Character (think Pluto or Buzz Lightyear) joins forces with the Overtakers. Along with the Keepers, this character is about to break into a suspected OT hideout. But it's a trap! Write a piece of that scene in less than 400 words.**

**Thanks to Stonecutter_Canon whose idea inspired this weeks FF contest!**

* * *

**_A Moooo-ving Betrayal_**

"Ready, guys?" Finn whispered. The other Keepers nodded in silent agreement. A rumor spread that the Overtakers had a new hideout on Main Street. No one knew where the rumor had started or whether it was true, but the Imagineers wanted the Keepers to investigate it anyway. Charlene was looking around nervously when a sound made her jump. "Mooooo…."

"Maybeck, cut it out."

"It wasn't me!" Now all the Keepers were nervous. A figure moved in the shadows, and the Keepers instinctively moved into a defensive formation. The figure stepped closer, then emerged into the moonlight…

"What the heck _is _that?" Maybeck crowed.

"Don't be rude. She's not a _what,_ she's a _who_. Don't you know who that is?" Willa scolded. The other Keepers were silent. Even Philby looked down shamefully, unwilling to admit that he didn't recognize the character. The character—a mutated cross between a woman and a cow in an ill-fitting dress—mooed sadly. "And you call yourselves Disney fans! That's Clarabelle Cow! One of Mickey's oldest friends!" Willa admonished them. "Clarabelle, I apologize for my friends. Are you here to help us?" Clarabelle mooed again, more enthusiastically. "Do you know where the Overtakers are hiding?" The cow nodded so fervently that the bell she wore around her neck rang. She turned towards the Car Barn and gestured for the Keepers to follow her. "Do we trust her?" Maybeck whispered to the others.

"She's a friend of Mickey's. How can we not?" Finn shrugged.

...

Clarabelle pushed the barn door open and held a finger to her painted lips, signaling for quiet. She peered inside, making sure that the coast was clear, then motioned for the Keepers to follow. One by one, the Keepers crept into the barn. It was dark and dusty inside, and it smelled of horses. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them. "Clarabelle! What's happening?" Willa hissed. There was no response. Instead, a rope wrapped around Willa, tightening until she could hardly breathe. Gasps rang out around her as the other Keepers were lassoed too. A light turned on, illuminated their captor—a heavyset cowboy with a red goatee and mustache. "Alameda Slim!" Willa exclaimed. "From _Home on the Range_…" she added, seeing the others' blank looks.

"Didn't recognize me? Seems like that's a common problem around here, isn't it?" he chuckled darkly. Beside him, Clarabelle's "moo" sounded like "mwa-ha-ha".

* * *

_P.S. _

_KKI has been updated with challenges for the first book in the Kingdom Keepers spin-off series, which is very exciting! But, the fan-fiction challenges have been paused until these new challenges are finished in September, so I won't be posting any new chapters here for a while, unless I have enough time to write entries for the challenges that I missed, just for fun._


End file.
